Finding Each Other in a Staring Contest
by Yaoi-Yurifangirl
Summary: Kendall and Logan have always loved each other. And EVERYONE wishes they knew... It's time they found out. Kogan/Jarlos. Rated M for a later chapter.
1. You're Gay?

"James you cheated on me!" Carlos said as he stormed through the door. His face had anger, hurt, and confusion all contorted into one conjoined expression.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other from their spots on the couch. "Uh-oh." they said together. In all honesty they had expected this. James was a player and when he confessed his love for Carlos, they didn't expect it to last the two months it had.

James came into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Babe! I didn't cheat on you! She kissed me! I had no idea she was even going to do that!" James said, hurt in his voice as if the mere thought of cheating on him pained him.

Carlos turned on his heels, stopping him from reaching the couch, to look James in the eye. "You really expect me to believe that _she _kissed _you_ and you just stood there?"

He sighed and passed Carlos to talk to the two on the couch. "Please tell him that he is over reacting and that I love him too much to cheat on him! Especially with a girl!"

"Uh," Kendall started. "If you don't mind us asking."

"Who was the girl?" Logan finished.

"Camille! She slapped me and then kissed me right as Carlos walked in. She has never done that to me before! I was shocked because she usually does it to Logan and when he's not around, it's you, Kendall!" he said, a tad dramatically but then again, that was James' style.

"Just admit you didn't do anything because you liked it!" Carlos said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Wait! Carlos, you know how Camille is! She once kissed Jo just to prove that she was a good actress." Kendall defended quickly. He wanted to prevent the Latino from crying. When he smiled, everyone smiled. But when he cried, you're heart broke in two, no matter who you were.

"Yeah and she probably only used James because I have been up here all day with Kendall watching movies," Logan said, sort of thankful that it hadn't been him.

Carlos looked from Logan and Kendall considered the points that had presented themselves. After he did this so many times, he looked straight at James. But he didn't need to say anything, James had already forgiven him.

"See, babe," James said, gathering him into his arms. "I would never cheat on you. I love you so much," he said the last part in his ear as a whisper but both Kendall and Logan heard it.

"I know you do. I'm sorry I doubted you. I just didn't like it," Carlos said, sounding extremely weak.

Suddenly James grabbed his hand and was walking out the door.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked, not liking being pulled.

"To talk to Camille."

And with that they were gone. Logan looked at Kendall. "What just happened?"

Kendall frowned. "I don't know," he said as if he should know but he just didn't.

Logan shrugged and looked back at the TV. "Dammit! We missed the good part!" he said looking back at Kendall and pouting for him to rewind.

Kendall chuckled and rewound.

The blonde watched as he thought. Logan's pout could literally make him do anything. If Logan asked him to jump off a bridge, and the boy had a pout on his face, he would do it.

He didn't know when he fell in love with Logan, he just had. Maybe it had been during one of Logan's nightmares when he let him get in bed with him. Or maybe it had been during a movie night when Logan was in his lap, screaming. It also could have been when -

"Kendall!" Logan said, from his knew found spot under his arm.

"How did you...?" he asked, lost. When the blonde had started thinking, Logan was a few feet away on the other side of the couch. Now the brunette was snuggled into his left side, arm around him.

"You have the warm blanket and it was less effort for me to share it with you than to go into our room and get one. And you seemed to be spaced out because you keep hitting the play button even though it's already playing." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh... Since when did you become a ninja? I didn't even notice you at all," he commented, pulling him closer, not asking him about how his arm got around him because he had probably done it unconsciously.

Logan chuckled. "I have ALWAYS been a ninja! You are just now realizing it, is all."

Kendall laughed. "If you say so."

Once the movie was over, about twenty minutes later, the other two walked in.

They were holding hands and talking lovingly.

"Hey, you guys want to join us for the last movie? It's Friday the thirteenth," he said coaxingly. "Logan's never seen it."

"What?" the two said together.

"You have known us for twelve years and you've never seen it?" James asked.

"We watch it every movie night! It's a tradition!" Carlos said excitedly.

Logan shrugged. "I guess I've always fallen asleep before-"

"Kendall! Put it in before he falls asleep!" James shouted as he grabbed Carlos and pulled him to the couch.

Kendall hopped up and replaced the movie. He slid the disk into the player and took his seat next to Logan, wrapping his arm around him without thinking.

As the movie started, Kendall grinned. Most of the time Logan was terrified of scary movies and ended up practically in his lap by the end of the night. His grin widened as he thought about how Logan would be in his lap in no time.

_"Why the hell isn't he scared?"_ Kendall thought to himself. He was sort of let down. He had really been counting on Logan being just scared enough that he would get to hold him tonight.

Usually he would've been in his lap by now, hiding his face in Kendall's neck. But no. The older was sitting next to him, head on his shoulder watching with blatant interest.

Well, at least his head was on his shoulder and cuddled close to him. Kendall leaned down. "This movie isn't scaring you?" he asked, his lips practically nibbling at his ear, brushing the skin with his lips.

Logan willed the blush not to surface at the intimate action. "Well I didn't want to be made fun of this time, by those two," he said, his head cocked towards the two cuddled on the other side of the couch. "And besides," he said looking back at the screen. "It's not that scary," he finished just as the girl screamed making Logan jump and wrap his arms around the blondes neck.

Kendall smiled. "That's my Logie," he said before turning back to the movie.

When he turned back, his face out of view from Logan, he made a face of astonishment at himself. He was thinking of how stupid he could be. He might as well just tell Logan he loves him if he was going to slip up like that! He only hoped Logan hadn't noticed.

"Excuse me," he said, making Kendall looked back at him. "I am no ones property." With that he snapped his finger and bobbed his head like a girl. "Mmhmm."

Kendall couldn't help it. He burst out in laughter along with Logan who fell against him from laughing so hard. "Ah, Logie... Never do that again," he said, still chuckling.

Logan made it a point to look like he was sad. "Aw, I thought my impression of a feminist was pretty good."

Kendall was still laughing. "That's why I am telling you to never do that again. It was too good." he said, making Logan laugh with him again, his hand falling against Kendall's stomach.

"How can you guys be laughing over there?" Carlos asked.

They looked at them and then at each other, laughed again and went back to watching the movie.

_"I want him so bad!" _Logan thought. But he's not even gay. I mean sure he broke up with Jo, but that's because she just didn't have what he wanted... But only some would take that into context. And even though he was more approachable seeing as he was single, but that didn't give his best friend the right to walk up to him, say "I am in love with you" and expect it to not end horribly.

"What?" Kendall asked, having heard Logan say something under his breath.

It was then Logan realized that he had said the statement aloud. He blushed furiously, the dark of the room hiding it slightly. "Nothing. I was just thinking how I thought I was going to be a lot more afraid of this movie but it's not that bad. I mean the gore doesn't bother me at all."

Kendall chuckled. "I would hope not, Dr. Mitchell," he teased. "And sure this movie scared us the first few times too, but once you have seen it over and over again, you get used to it."

Logan nodded absentmindedly and looked back at the screen. He smiled to himself. Tonight was the night. Kendall was flirting with him; he must have felt the same. "_Tonight is the night I tell him. I'll make him think I'm scared and he'll let me into the bed and I'll tell him,"_ Logan thought.

"You guys wanna watch another?" James asked when the movie ended.

Logan yawned and feigned tiredness. "Not me. I'm too tired. I am going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." He got up and went to his shared room with Kendall, stopping around the corner to listen.

"You know, I'm tired too. See you tomorrow. And please don't screw all night, me and Logan live right across the hall!" he said, making Logan silently chuckle before hurrying to their room and making it look like he had been in there the whole time.

He busied himself by going through his drawers and looking for something to wear to bed. He took off his shirt just as Kendall walked in.

The blonde stopped for a second to take in the brunettes muscles and all around beauty, before he quickly moved to get changed as well.

They dressed in silence.

"Good night, Logan."

"Night Kendall," they said to each other as they slipped into their beds.

Kendall smiled to himself. He didn't know how he could ever tell Logan about his love for him but he figured that just having the boy near him every night... For now, that was fine.

"Kendall?" Logan questioned from across the room.

Kendall smiled again. "Come on, Logie," he said as he lifted the covers just in time for the boy to slip in.

Logan cuddled closer, Kendall putting an arm around his shirtless midsection.

They were both in only pajama pants, finding the LA weather too hot for shirts.

"K-Kendall? I have something to tell you. You see the thing is—"

"THAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND

I SEE THAT

GIVE ME TIME

YOU KNOW I'M GONNA BE THERE"

The phone continued to ring, interrupting Logan.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Hold that thought." He reached over and answered his phone. "Hello? Oh hi Jo." he listened as he looked at Logan making faces and hand gestures in the dark, but Logan could see him, making it seem like Jo wouldn't stop talking, effectively making the smaller laugh. "Alright, fine. It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

As he hung up, he missed the expression of pure devastation that crossed Logan's face. So he and Jo were dating again? Well then, he was glad he didn't tell him how he felt.

"Now what were you saying?" he asked as his hand slipped back around his waist.

Logan sighed. "I was just going to say that I lied and I was afraid of the movie and thank you for being there for me and not making fun of me."

Kendall laughed, feeling like there was something more to this. "Those movies are meant to scare us. It was your first time seeing it. I don't blame you for being scared. Now get some sleep. We have harmonies tomorrow," he said, closing his eyes and pulling the other closer to him.

Logan shivered at the connection of their chests, closing his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He let his eyes flutter closed as he felt sleep take him.

When he woke, green eyes were staring at him.

Kendall smiled. "Morning."

Logan blushed and stretched for a second before curling back into the blondes' chest. "G'morning. What are you doing up so early?"

Kendall chuckled. "Watching you sleep."

Logan scoffed. "Creeper." The brunette felt the need to say that simply so Kendall didn't know he secretly liked when he would wake to the others staring.

Kendall laughed again. "Come on. We gotta get up."

Logan groaned. "No. I don't wanna."

"If you don't get up, I'm gonna bite you."

"You threaten me with that every time. Just give me like, ten more minutes." They didn't need to be to the studio until 10 and it was only around 8:30.

"You have five seconds. Five... Four... Three... Two..." Kendall didn't reach one as all of a sudden he was latched onto Logan's neck, biting it.

"Kendall!" Logan shrieked.

"Give?" he asked with skin still between his teeth.

"No. Just leave me alone ten more minutes is all I ask."

Kendall bit down harder.

Logan tried to cover up his moan of pleasure as a groan of pain. He thanked god Kendall would figure his stiffening cock was morning wood.

"Give?" he asked, his teeth never loosening.

"Come on Kendall. Why do I need to be awake right now? I won't even go back to sleep, I just want to lay here for ten more minutes."

He bit down harder, this time making Logan really groan in pain.

"Fine I give," Logan said, finally making the blonde release his skin. He went to move but was held in place by a pair of strong arms. Next thing he knew, his neck was being lapped by a tongue. "K-Kendall? What are you doing?" he asked, cursing himself for stumbling over his words.

"Oh, you know. Cleaning up... The blood," he said nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing he did every day.

Logan's eyes widened and he finally got the chance to pull back. "You made me bleed?" he bounced of the bed and was looking into the mirror that adorned their dresser. He looked at the wound he pressed his fingers to it and sure enough blood trickled down his fingers.

When he turned around, Kendall was behind him. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry!" the blonde pleaded. "I forgot that in some places you bleed easier than others. And your neck was the only open skin besides anywhere on your face that wasn't blocked by the covers. And I didn't mean to make you bleed."

He looked so sad at the thought of causing him pain; of course Logan gave into those beautiful green eyes. He sighed. "I forgive you. But not only did you make me bleed, it looks like I have a hickey."

Kendall looked at it for a second and then burst out laughing. "It does look like a hickey, doesn't it?" Logan nodded; looking at him like it was obvious.

"Well look at it this way. You can tell people who did it when they ask and then they'll all know that you're _my_ Logie," he said before walking away.

Logan smiled sort of dreamily. He really liked the sound of _his_ Logie, completely forgetting about Jo. The stupid grin stayed plastered on his face all while he got dressed.

Kendall stepped into the shower with a triumphant smile on his face. He couldn't believe that "Operation: Give Logan a Hickey" actually worked.

That had what he had been thinking about when Logan woke up. Any morning that Kendall would wake up before him, he would tell him ten more minutes, no matter what the time. And Kendall's threat was always that if he didn't get up, he would bite him. He had never actually used it until today. And he felt proud of himself.

He also couldn't believe that Logan couldn't feel the sucking in between him adding pressure to the bites. He must not have realized for the simple fact that the thought of "My best friend is latched onto my neck right now," was somewhat unfathomable.

Logan had effectively managed to hide his "hickey" from everybody. And by everyone, he meant Carlos and James. They were too busy playing early morning video games to sit down and eat the breakfast he and Kendall made, seeing as how his mom and Katie were gone for a month or two. Katie had gotten a role in a TV show and had to go to mass to do it. It was a pretty big role for her so she couldn't just say no.

Though every time Kendall would look up and catch the mark, he couldn't help but laugh or smile.

It wasn't until they got in the elevator did problems arise.

"Whoa," guitar dude said, being the only one in the elevator besides the guys. "Wicked hickey," he said, pointing at Logan's neck.

Kendall, who had been drinking water he had taken, almost drowned in his own drink as he couldn't stop the laugh that came up.

James and Carlos went wide eyed just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, bringing them to the lobby.

Now James and Carlos weren't the smartest people in the world. But they knew enough to wait until they were safely inside the limo before interrogating their friend.

As they slid into the limo, James and Carlos on one side, Logan and Kendall on the other. They looked at Logan expectantly. When he said nothing they looked at each other and then back at him. "Well?" they said together.

Logan shrugged, acting stupid. "What?"

James scoffed. "You know what! Did you, like, sneak out last night and see some girl?"

Logan chuckled and snuck a look at Kendall who was enjoying this too much. "No I didn't."

"So it was a guy," Carlos nodded, it not even being a question.

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "You guys are ridiculous. And I can't believe you would even suggest a girl. You know I'm gay," he said.

Kendall coughed on his drink for the second time that morning. "Y-you're gay?" Kendal sputtered.


	2. Dating The LookaLike

Logan eyed him. "Yeah, I thought you knew... Do you have a problem with it?"

As the blonde recovered, he smiled. "Well, it would be hypocritical because I'm bi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all like men. What I want to know is who gave Logan the hickey?" James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It was me. This morning Logan wouldn't get up so I bit him."

Neither was surprised. They had all heard Kendall's threats before. And James knew what it felt like first hand. Apparently now Logan had too.

"Oh," Carlos said. "That was really underwhelming."

Logan laughed and yawned, tiredly leaning into the blonde to the right of him.

When they arrived at the studio, they were practicing a few songs. They practiced 'Stuck' 'Any Kind of Guy' and 'Nothing even matters'. They didn't think much of it since they hadn't practiced those songs in a while.

As Logan listened to Kendall sing the opening of Nothing Even Matters, he noticed the blonde looking at him. It wasn't unusual for them to look at each other when they sang, but Logan felt like Kendall was singing to just him.

He quickly caught up in the song, trying to keep the blush off his face as he felt eyes on him whole time.

"That was terrible. But since I don't feel like dealing with you dogs any longer, you may leave," Gustavo said, making the boys cheer from the fact that they didn't have to dance.

When they arrived at the Palm Woods, Jo was already waiting in the lobby for Kendall. They took off, an arm slung around her shoulder. Which made Logan feel like his heart dropped into his stomach and was slowly being eaten away by the acid.

Logan headed up to 2J by himself, not sure where the other happy couple went. He needed to take a nap. He hadn't taken one in a while and it could do him some good.

"Thanks for helping me pick out the right one, Jo. I wanted to do something nice for Logan and he has wanted one of these bracelets for months." Kendall said, not mentioning the inscription on the undercarriage of the metal bar. All it was; was a simple ID bracelet. But on the back, a hidden message meant just for him was written.

"You're welcome," she said, putting her hand on his knee, as they were sitting on the mall bench. She moved closer, their faces inching together.

Kendall backed away, his hands going up. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Kendall asked, peeling her fingers off his knee and setting them back in her own lap.

She frowned. "I thought this was what you wanted. You have been flirting with me all day," she said.

The blonde looked at her like she was crazy. "Look," he said, standing up. "I'm sorry if I led you on. But I told you I am in love with someone else. I am just going to go ahead and _walk_ back to the Palm Woods... It's not that far." He walked away from the fuming blonde as fast as he could, just trying to get back to the Palm Woods as fast as he can.

Logan walked into the lobby, not having been able to sleep. He had tried to lay down for some time. He had even tried laying in Kendall's bed for a little while since it wasn't unusual for Logan to lay in Kendall's bed when he wasn't there, especially if he had seen a movie the night before and he was still scared.

But his attempts were useless. So he figured that if he took a walk through the Palm Woods park, it would give him something to do before Kendall got home and then they could hang out.

That had been his plan. But he hadn't even gotten to the park before he saw him. A tall blonde boy who was about Kendall's height. He was wearing a blue beanie on his head that looked like Kendall's. He was dressed in a regular striped shirt with skinny jeans and converse. He looked lost and Logan had never seen him before so he must have been new.

Logan was frozen in his spot. He looked so much like Kendall. The only thing that didn't look like Kendall was his shoes. Kendall preferred Vans to Converse. And his eyebrows were thinner than Kendall's. That made Logan kind of sad... He liked Kendall's eyebrows.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice said behind Logan, making him jump and whirl around.

And there he was; tall, blonde, and less eyebrows. "Hi, I'm new here. My name is

Brian and I am trying to find..."

The voice trailed off as he looked into Logan's eyes when the shorter found another difference between them. The blonde had different facial features, they were less chiseled than Kendall's. And this guy had the most beautiful blue eyes. They weren't as beautiful as Kendall's of course but they were still beautiful.

"What are you trying to find?" Logan asked.

Brian laughed. "To tell you the truth, I was just looking for a reason to talk to you," he said giving him a smirk that reminded him more of James than Kendall.

Logan smiled. "You're extremely cocky. But you don't know if I'm gay or if you are talking to a homophobe," he said

Brian's smile faltered. "I-I'm sorry. I've seen you around and-"

Logan cut him off with a laugh. "I'm just messing with you. For your information, I am gay."

The blondes face lit up, making Logan notice he was a little more bashful than Kendall.

_But he's not Kendall so stop comparing them._

"Are you seeing anyone? Wanna hang out?"

Logan laughed. "No and sure, I'd like that. I was looking for something to do anyway."

Brian looked at him raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Logan blushed but smiled. "Okay. So _not_ what I meant," he said.

They laughed and began to talk.

When Kendall saw the familiar stretch of parking lot and the insignia of the crossing palm trees, he sighed in relief. He had made it home with no problems. Though, Jo had passed him in her car and could have sworn he saw her flip him off.

He couldn't wait to just get upstairs to 2J and give Logan his present.

He let a small smile grace his lips at the mere thought of the elder. He loved him so much that he was surprised Logan hadn't noticed. He would pull him closer every chance he got and he remembered one time he had even slipped up and kissed Logan's forehead before they had fallen to sleep. I mean, he gave him a hickey this morning for crying out loud! How could he not notice?

Logan figured that there were two options. Either one, he was really that oblivious, or two; he knew and didn't want to hurt Kendall's feelings with a rejection so he pretended nothing was going on.

Kendall thought for a moment. It was probably the first one. Logan was extremely oblivious when it came to relationships.

Kendall smiled again as he picked up his speed, wanting to see his brown-eyed friend.

When Kendall cane to the lobby, he saw Carlos and James sitting on a couch together.

"Hey guys, have you seen Logan?"

Their faces went from smiling to worry in about a second flat. "He's, uh, by the pool," Carlos said.

Kendall nodded his thanks, not regarding how strange they were acting. He rounded the corner and immediately felt like his heart had been dropped of a ten story building... Maybe higher.

Logan was talking to a blonde guy that was facing the brunette. He was touching Logan's knee in a very flirtatious way. And Logan wasn't trying to move it or anything. In fact, he was leaning closer to the guy, smiling and giggling.

Kendall saw red as he marched over to him.

Logan just happened to look up. _God he looks sexy… but he looks mad. I wonder what he's mad about. _Logan thought to himself.

"Hi, Kendall!" Logan greeted, immediately standing up to greet him.

"Can I talk to you...alone for a minute?"

Logan nodded and followed Kendall. They stopped at the entrance of the lobby, the blonde spinning on his heels.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

Logan lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Are you telling me you didn't know how handsy that guy was being? He was all over you!"

"So? I like Brian. And Carlos and James have each other and you have Jo again and I deserve happiness."

"He's so not right for you and besides you shouldn't be with him, he looks like he would hurt you, and Jo and I are-"

"No offense Kendall but you have no right to tell me what to do. So please let me enjoy what's left of the hour I have with him," he said, turning around, just a little mad. He didn't know why Kendall had gotten mad at him.

Logan and Brian walked back to his apartment, talking and flirting. They stopped outside his door.

"Thanks for walking me to my apartment you really didn't have to," Logan said.

Brian smiled. "It's no big deal really I live right down the hall," he said pointing.

Logan laughed. "Well thanks anyway. So, would you like to go out tomorrow?"

"Like , a date?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Yeah it could be considered that. Why don't we do lunch?"

He smiled. "I'd like that," he said as he moved closer.

Logan watched as he inched closer. "What are you doing?" he asked, already knowing you.

The blonde blushed. "I'm sorry. I just really want to kiss you..."

Logan's smile didn't return like Brian hoped it would. "I'm sorry but I just met you. I would like to get to know you better."

Brian nodded just as the door to their apartment opened. Kendall looked at them.

"Sorry. I thought I heard voices, I didn't know it was you two," he said, closing the door, extremely upset.

He walked back to the couch just as Logan entered the apartment.

Kendall sat down in the spot he had been in, Logan sitting next to him. There was a silence between them that usually wasn't there. Their silences usually weren't awkward.

"What's the matter, Kendall?"

The blonde looked over at him thoughtfully. "Why do you think I'm dating Jo again?"

Logan hadn't expected to be asked that. "Well, you went on a date with her today and her ringtone was boyfriend."

Kendall looked at him like he had a million heads. "You based my relationship status off of a ringtone?" he said and Logan nodded. He held up his finger on the generic one minute sign and took his phone out of his pocket. "Carlos!" he yelled. "Will you call my phone? I can't find it," he lied.

There was a rustle from another room.

"THAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND

I SEE THAT

GIVE ME TIME

YOU KNOW IM GONNA BE THERE

I DON'T CARE AT ALL WATCHYA DONE BEFORE-" the phone sang before he hung it up.

"And why did you think I had a date with her?"

"Because last night when she called, you told her it was a date and you walked out with your arm around her shoulder." Logan felt sad now. Reliving his only, ruined, chance with the person he loved, wasn't fun.

Kendall smirked, taking Logan's breath away. He held up the universal "one minute" gesture again before leaving the room. He returned with a box. "Contrary to your belief, I wasn't out on a date with Jo today. You know how... Horrible, I am with picking out jewelry, right?" he asked, kneeling on the floor in front of him. Logan nodded. Kendall opened the box and pulled out a bracelet. "Well, the other day I asked Jo if she would come with me to pick something out. The conversation you heard was her getting back to me about when she could go to the mall. We went to get you this," he said as he held out the bracelet for Logan to see his name on it.

Logan's eyes widened. "Kendall, it's beautiful."

"It's not much, really. But I know you have wanted one."

Logan shook his head. "It's perfect." he said as he held out his hand, wanting the blonde to put it on his wrist.

"And you can change it. The guy said that if we take it back, no matter when, he could change it. Like say you got married and you took the guys last name, we could have it say... What's that guy Brian's last name?"

Logan frowned. He had momentarily forgotten about him. "S-Steward."

"You could have it say Logan Steward." Kendall didn't like the thought but he knew Logan really liked him so he would deal with it. "Like I said, it's not much, really," he said, finally clasping it.

Logan shook his head. "And like I said, it's perfect. I love it," he said as Kendall sat back in the couch and Logan gave him a sideways hug.

"So why did you freak out on me when you saw me with Brian?"

Kendall thought about it. He should tell Logan. The worst thing that could happen would be that Logan would end up with..._him._ But how to tell him?

Kendall looked back at him. "Do me a favor and call my phone?" he asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "How is this gonna-"

"Just please do it?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded and took out his phone and pressing call to Kendall's number.

"CAUSE THE WORLD STOPS WHEN I PUT MY ARMS AROUND YOU (around ya) AND NOTHING

EVEN MATTERS—"

"You see? I like you. Not Jo. I haven't liked her for some time. The reason I broke up with her is because I fell in love with you and—" Kendall didn't get to finish as Logan threw his arms around Kendall's neck and a pair of lips smothered his.

Logan marveled in the feel of Kendall's lips. They were better than his dreams.

He felt arms come around his waist and pull him closer.

Logan felt Kendall's tongue swipe across his bottom lip, granting him access. Their tongues fought for dominance but Kendall quickly won. Kendall pushed the brunette back so that Logan was under him, Logan realizing that he liked being dominated.

"FINALLY!" they heard from somewhere else.

They released each other's lips with an audible pop. They both looked up to see Carlos and James looking at them with an excited expression.

"It took you two long enough!"

"What?" Logan asked.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Logan! That guy you were hanging out with today looked like he could be Kendall's brother."

Logan blushed as Kendall smiled down at him.

"And Kendall always has his arms around you and he practically sits you in his lap." James said.

It was Kendall's turn to blush as Logan smiled up at him.

Kendall smiled back. "I find it funny that the two most oblivious people I know saw it and we didn't," he said, kissing the boy underneath him.

"Hey!" the two chorused making the other two laugh into their kiss.


	3. Problems Arise

Kendall awoke to someone kissing his chest. He arched into the kisses without thinking. He was too tired to even care really, this felt so good. He let his hand come up and thread through familiar spiky hair.

He finally mustered up enough energy to open his eyes and looked down.

His eyes widened as he recognized the spiky hair as Logan's. He thought for a second and remembered last night's revelations. Kendall smiled.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked up with a smile. "Around nine... in the morning."

"And when did you decide to come into my bed?"

"About an hour after you fell asleep. I couldn't sleep..."

"So where does the part where you start kissing my body come in?" he asked, resting a hand on his cheek, his fingers at the back of his neck.

Logan smiled sheepishly. "I was feeling lonely and I was awake. So I gave myself something to do."

Kendall chuckled. He scooted down further and craned his neck go give the brunette a quick kiss. Logan quickly returned it, already loving the feeling of Kendall's soft lips.

"You know," Kendall started. "We never talked about this," he said as he gestured between the two of them.

"You're right. We didn't..." he said, suddenly being shy.

"Fine. Logan Mitchell, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" he asked as he threaded his fingers with Logan's.

He heard Logan sigh. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth. Maybe not phrased quite so eloquently but, it was good enough."

Kendall looked at him, his head cocked to the side, confusion clouding his eyes. It was clear to Logan that even though he had only used one, what the others called "big kid words," Kendall didn't know what it meant, at all.

He chuckled. "Essentially, I just said yes."

Kendall laughed with him before swooping down for another kiss. He separated from the elder then gave him a couple of quick pecks, not being able to get enough.

"Now sleep," he commanded.

Logan lifted his eyebrows. "You do realize I said in the morning, right?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine. I suppose we'll get up... On one condition...BOTTOMS COOK!" he yelled hearing James give a shout of excitement, approval, and the acknowledgement that he had been heard.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, we haven't had sex yet. We have yet to find out who tops and who bottoms." he said truthfully, no doubt already knowing he wanted to feel Kendall inside him.

"We haven't?" he asked, jokingly. "I must've dreamed that...Wow... you were really good..."

Logan blushed. "You know nothing," he said as he stuck his tongue out.

Kendall leaned in. "Does that mean you don't want me to make sweet, passionate love to you while I ram my dick into your tight hole?"

Logan groaned at the thought, shuttering. "Only Kendall Knight could master the art of talking sweet and dirty at the same time so that it effectively turns someone on."

Kendall laughed. "So you're cooking then? Because James and I are horrible," he said as he crawled over Logan to get out of the bed, the conversation continuing out in the hall way.

Logan sighed. As he followed him out of the room.

"He's got a point," James said as all four of them met in the hall way. "At least my baby knows the difference between cinnamon and cinnamon sugar. I would wreck it for sure."

"I think that was a hint that James wants French toast," Carlos said with a laugh.

"Yes please!" Kendall said.

Carlos and Logan both chuckled and leaned up to give their counterparts a quick kiss before setting to work.

Three hours later the food was done. I know what you're all thinking. It doesn't take three hours to make French toast. At the most for four people, it would take about a half an our to forty-five minutes. But you don't cook like big time rush.

First, they had realized they didn't have milk, eggs, or orange juice. Those were like the fundamentals of every breakfast food they could think of so James opted to go to the store and pick up everything. Well, the nearest convenience store was a good mile and a half away and all James had was a bike. So that had taken about forty minutes because he had stopped and had a serious thought about which bacon to get, when it wasn't even on the list.

Then Logan and Carlos had a fight. No it wasn't an all out door-slamming fight, but it could have been had it not been for Kendall stepping in.

They had been fighting over who was going to cook which. They had all agreed that Logan cooked the bacon better and Carlos the French toast. But both of them wanted to cook the bacon. Now it didn't sound like much of a fight but when Logan set his mind to something, he usually got it because he was always so determined. Unfortunately Carlos was the same way. So that was another forty-five minutes down the drain.

Next it was the fuse. Somehow, having two electric frying pans, a coffee maker, and a toaster going at the same time, caused them to blow a fuse. So they called the front desk and it took them a total of about fifty minutes before Bitters got it back on, probably for the simple reason that he didn't like them.

The rest of the time was spent cooking. Finally they say down and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Mm!" Kendall moaned as he took a piece into his mouth. They all moaned with him, thinking it worth the wait.

Kendall and Logan were sitting on the floor while Carlos and James were on the couch.

Kendall bit into his bacon, that was so crunchy that if you dropped it, it would shatter, but that was how they all liked it. He put his arm around Logan. "This is great, baby," he said, giving him a quick kiss.

Logan returned it as fast as he could, making him taste the syrup the blonde had yet to lick off his lips.

When they finished, they turned off all the lights and started to watch a movie.

There was a knock on the door halfway through the movie.

"I'll get it," Logan said. He got up and opened the door, only to shut it halfway again so that only he could see the blue eyed boy standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi Logan. I wasn't sure what time we were going for lunch and you weren't answering your phone so I just came over."

"Look, Brian—"

"Who's at the door, baby?" Kendall said as he came over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked over at the door and his smile fell as well as Brian's. "I'll, uh go, um, somewhere that's not here..." he said as he left the two alone.

"Look Brian, the thing is that I'm in love with Kendall-"

"Oh save it you whore!" Brian spat.

Logan's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

The boy scoffed and got closer. "All you are is a cock whore," he said, raising his voice. "I bet you never even liked me. You used me to get to Kendall. You're nothing but a worthless, cock loving whore. I mean I knew you were gay before I even talked to you."

It had taken until Brian had said that to him for him to notice that the younger man's whole demeanor had changed when Kendall had kissed him on the cheek. He hadn't noticed the boys' right hand clenched in a fist so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. And this Logan didn't understand. He had only known the kid for a day, why was he so hung up on him after an almost date that hadn't even ended with a kiss. Logan needed to set this straight.

"Brian," Logan said, stepping out a bit more to talk to him. "I really didn't mean any harm. I did like you. But I have liked Kendall for years and it just—"

What happened next got everyone's attention. One minute you could hear the sound of Logan explaining. The next you could hear the stinging slap that cut him off.

The slap was unexpected, yes. But it had so much strength behind it that Logan's eyes welled with tears.

"That's enough," Kendall voiced as soon as he had seen his shoulders shake, meaning he was crying. He stepped in front of Logan, blocking him from any more blows this guy was willing to give. Suddenly Kendall's hand came up in the form of a fist and connected with the younger mans' jaw. Brian looked at him incredulously, as if wondering how Kendall dare do that. "The only thing that's stopping me from killing you right now is that I know I would end up in jail, because I truly do mean kill. Now I suggest you leave before I decide it's worth it."

Kendall watched as the other glared at him, then Logan. Then he walked away, one hand clenching his jaw, the other balled in a fist, while he muttered something inaudible.

Kendall slammed the door and brought Logan to the couch. He sat down first. "Come here, baby," he said and patted his lap.

Logan sat down, bringing a blanket with him thy covered them both.

"Babe, you know I think you are none of those things, right? I know Carlos and James don't and neither do I. That's what's important. Not some guy that can't even be courteous enough to know that you like someone else. And he couldn't have liked you that much because no one who cares could bare to see this sweet face so hurt," Kendall said, comfortingly. "I know I can't."

"Really? You don't think I'm any of those things? I mean I did kinda use him to get to you. I wanted you to be jealous but at the same time I did like him. That makes me a whore, doesn't it?"

Kendall brought him closer. "Of course not, baby. In fact, I'm extremely flattered." he said with a smile.

Logan lifted his head with a small smile on his face.

"There's that beautiful smile," Kendall said before Logan could say anything.

"Kendall Knight, you are the sweetest boyfriend a person could ever have," he said with a kiss.

"I disagree," Carlos and James said at the same time, smiling at each other.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Leave it to them to ruin a good moment."

Logan lifted his head with a small smile on his face.

"There's that beautiful smile," Kendall said before Logan could say anything.

"Kendall Knight, you are the sweetest boyfriend a person could ever have," he

said with a kiss.

"I disagree," Carlos and James said at the same time, smiling at each other.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Leave it to them to ruin a good moment."

Logan giggled and leaned in for another kiss, this one more heated.

Logan broke the kiss and put his lips to Kendall's ear.

"You're also the best kisser," he said with a blush.

Logan smiled at his refreshingly-cheesy boyfriend and rolled off his lap to curl up under his arm next to him. He silently looked up at the blonde just as the other looked down. They couldn't help but smile at each other.

Happiness; that was the only way Logan could explain that feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kendall watched Logan smile at him and then went back to the movie. He watched, but payed no mind as something nagged the back of his mind. He was somewhat… _worried_ about his Logie. He shook his head as he let go of the thought. "_I'm just protective is all,"_ he thought. He looked down one last time to a sleeping Logan. He smiled. _"__I'll always love you my little Logie-bear. Always."_


	4. I Don't Like That Guy

Logan looked down at the bracelet Kendall had given to him, and smiled. He really did love it. It was plain and simple but it meant the world to him. Mostly because Kendall got it for him, but that was beside the point.

He smiled and looked back into his book, reading the third installment of _The Hunger Games_; _Mockingjay._ This wasn't the normal stuff that he read. He usually read more intellectual books that had to do with science or history and even math. But he wanted a change in pace. He figured they were good from seeing the movie so he had read them all and he was almost done. Just a few more–

"Logie!" Kendall called from inside the bathroom.

Logan bookmarked his page and ran into the bathroom. "What is it, babe?" he asked as he came in. He stopped in his tracks.

It was obvious Kendall had just stepped out of the shower. His hair, wet and shiny, clung to his forehead and the nape of his neck. Logan's eyes wandered downward where a green towel was wrapped loosely around his waist. Kendall was still soaking wet. Logan watched as a drop of water trailed its way down the blondes' chest, his stomach, and then eventually disappearing beneath the towel, making Logan want to keep following its journey.

"Logie!" Kendall yelled for like the fourth time.

Logan's head snapped up to look his boyfriend in the face. "What did you say?"

Kendall chuckled at his silliness. "I asked you what you wanted to do today?" he asked as he reached for his toothbrush and the toothpaste.

"Well I was going to finish my book. Why?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and one leg in front of the other.

"I don't know, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out is all," Kendall said, making toothpaste drip from his mouth and onto his chest.

Logan laughed and reached for towel to wipe it off.

"Don't bother," the blonde said with a devious smile. "I got it." Suddenly Kendall whipped off his towel. He wiped his mouth then the toothpaste off his chest. He tossed it in the hamper. He met his boyfriend's eyes and gauged his reaction.

Logan couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend's… He blushed furiously. Kendall was what some people would call… what was it? He blushed again… _Horse-hung._ Kendall was easily seven inches… maybe longer. Was it weird that he really wanted to get a ruler and measure it…?

The blonde smiled and walked closer to his entranced boyfriend.

What came next was a surprise to both of them. As soon as Kendall was close enough, Logan reached out, taking the blonde's member in both of his hands.

"Mph," Kendall moaned, biting his lip.

Logan was transfixed by how big he was… and how smooth. The skin was soft and just a little paler than the rest of his skin. The brunette gulped as he ran one hand along it. The only penis he had ever touched had been his own… with thoughts of Kendall's deep inside him. Kendall was beautiful. He could feel his own breathing pick up as well as Kendall's.

Logan had no time to react as he was pushed up against the bathroom door… when had that been closed?

Kendall smashed his lips against Logan's. "Mm, Logan, you have no idea what you do to me," he stated as he kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue into Logan's mouth. Kendall won dominance and explored his boyfriend's whole mouth, loving the way he tasted.

The brunette had no problem with that. He wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and kissed him back just as hard.

Kendall brought his hands down and moved underneath it to run his fingers along the strangely sculpted abs. Logan really just was perfect.

Logan practically ripped his own shirt off, dying to feel the skin-on-skin contact. He pulled Kendall flush against him loving the feeling.

They couldn't get enough of each other.

Kendall lifted Logan onto the sink and wrapped his arms around him. Kendall reached for the button on Logan's jeans–

"Kendall," he said as he reached for his boyfriends. He held them in his own hands for a minute then looked up. Kendall was looking at him with a mixture of lust, caring and what Logan thought might have been– "I really care about you, but…I'm just not ready yet."

Kendall smiled down at him and kissed him on his forehead. "It's okay Logie. I understand. Truth is… I only started that because maybe it was what you wanted… if you hadn't stopped me–"

"You don't have to say anymore. I mean we _just_ started dating a week ago. Now put your towel back on. I really don't think Carlos and James wanna see your cock."

Kendall's mouth dropped. "Did you really just say the word cock?"

Logan chuckled. He normally didn't swear or say words like that.

Kendall smiled at him. "I love your little crooked smile."

Logan laughed again. "Well, this crooked smile is going to finish his book." He said as he hopped off the sink but soon realized he was trapped by the blonde, who's hands were leaning on either side of the counter.

"You can't go 'til you give me a kiss."

Logan shook his head. "Uh-uh, you want it: come get it," he said as he ducked under his arm and ran for the couch.

"Cheater!" Kendall yelled.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the couch, alone. James and Carlos had gone somewhere together and Kendall had gone down by the pool. He wondered what the blonde was doing… and he was sure that sitting under the window and watching wouldn't be creepy…

* * *

Kendall did laps in the pool. He was one of the only ones by the pool because it was still early. He was the only one in the pool so he figured he'd take advantage of that. Right now he was swimming laps.

As he finished his thirtieth lap, he stopped. He came up for a breath.

He got a weird feeling… like someone was staring at him. He turned his head to see a black boy staring right at him. He wasn't very dark but he was a little darker than Carlos. In fact, the guy reminded him of Carlos. His height especially.

The guy looked down as if embarrassed. The blonde smiled. "Hi, I'm Kendall."

The guy looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I kind of know. You're famous. And I'm Jack."

Kendall thought for a second. "I suppose I am. Well who are you? I've never seen you around here before," he said as he got out of the pool, dried himself off and grabbed his wife-beater.

"Uh, I just moved here two days ago," he said, not being able to take his eyes off Kendall, the blonde not noticing.

"So you haven't had a lot of time to make friends have you?" he asked, earning him a shake of the head. "Well, I was just about to go back to our crib. And James and Carlos should be back at the apartment by now, wanna come up and hang?"

"Really?" He said excitedly, entranced by the good looks of the blonde. "I'd love to."

He followed Kendall to the elevators.

* * *

Logan watched the whole scene unfold from the window, heartbroken.

Just then James and Carlos walked in. Logan turned to them with sad eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong?" James asked.

"Kendall just walked away with some—"

"Hey guys," Kendall said as he strolled into the apartment, Jack bringing up the rear. "This is jack." He said as he closed the door.

The other three waved 'hi', Logan not really wanting to, hating this guy already.

"Jack's new here so I thought maybe I'd come up and get him some new friends. Jack," he said gesturing to the other three. "This is James, Carlos, and–" he stopped. Logan was so breath taking. "That is my beautiful boyfriend Logan." He ran over to him, plopping next to him on the couch and gave him a kiss.

Logan watched as Jack's smile dropped. "Boyfriend?"

Logan smiled. "Yupp. I'm his boyfriend. He's mine. I'm his. Why, do you have a problem?"

Carlos and James smiled at each other and sat on the couch. They knew exactly where this was going and were going to enjoy watching. Most people didn't know that the dorky, short , smart kid that was usually shy, could be overly possessive and if you ever messed with what was his he would _FUCK YOU UP!_

Jack quickly caught himself and shook his head. "No. I'm just surprised. I mean, I never would have guessed Logan was gay. Or that you would start dating. Just a surprise was all," he said, taking a seat. "I'm bisexual. So it's not as if I'm homophobic," he said with a smile. The smile was fake, anyone could've seen it if they payed close enough attention.

Everyone except Logan chuckled. "Did you finish your book, babe?" Kendall asked Logan.

Logan smiled. "No. I was too busy thinking about you and I just happen to look out the window and see that beautiful body of yours swimming laps. I must say I like it when you swim. The combination of you wet, shiny, and your muscles' rippling does something for me," he said, eyeing Jack the whole time. He could see the anger coating his face. _"He's mine asshole, get over it."_

Kendall smiled with a tint of a blush. "And you just all around do something for me," he said, leaning down to kiss Logan. It was meant to be another peck, but Logan deepened it.

Carlos and James looked at Jack. "They're still in their 'honey-moon' phase," James said.

Jack nodded. "I can see that." Jack wanted to jump up and just slap the shit out of Logan. Logan was clearly dangling Kendall in front of his face.

James watched him. He didn't like this guy. It wasn't hard to figure out he had a thing for Kendall. James sat back and watched him… there was no way this guy was going to get to Kendall. The blonde wouldn't have it. He worked hard to get Logan.

Logan and Kendall finally came up for air. They smiled at each other.

"How about some video games?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone except for Logan chorused 'yeah's' and 'okay's'.

"Actually babe, I'm gonna finish my book."

"Are you sure sweetie? We are going to play COD; your favorite. We'll even play the zombie game?"

"It's alright. I'll just sit right here and read. You guys have fun. I _really_ wanna finish my book."

"Okay baby. Enjoy the rest of your book."

* * *

"Damn! This kid is good! Your stats beat us every game!" Carlos said about Jack.

"Yeah, but not as good as Logan. Sorry dude. But Logan is like the _boss_ of this game. It's like he invented it." James said.

Jack could tell James didn't like him. He didn't know why.

"I'm not that good and keep it down," Logan said as he turned the page, not once looking up.

"Well let's see how good he really is," Jack said, tossing a controller.

The controller landed in Logan's lap. He looked up at him. There was a brief moment of hatred that passed between them.

"It's on," he said, accepting the challenge.

Jack had won the first round. But it wasn't Logan's fault. It was Kendall's. He kept hanging on him and cheering him on and speaking into his ear, making the brunette distracted.

"Rematch. Kendall was distracting me–"

"I did nothing!" He defended.

"You distracted me. Trust me. So, rematch, I guarantee I'll take you down," Logan said.

"A lot of talk for someone who just lost, shorty!"

"Let's go. Again."

The second time they played Logan's stats creamed Jack's. The darker boy was furious. He was embarrassing himself in front of a really hot guy. Well… four really hot guys. He could tell that Logan and James didn't like him but they were still pretty hot. But he wanted the blonde. And damn it if this pipsqueak was gonna make him look bad.

"Two out of three," he stated.

"I'm confident my Logie will win. But if Jack wins I will… wear a dress for a full twenty four hours and in public."

James saw the flicker of lust that crossed across Jack's face. He didn't like it. Oh he hoped to god that Logan won this.

"And what if I win?" Logan asked.

Kendall smiled deviously. "I'll give you something only between us. Something behind closed doors."

Logan looked over at Jack. "Let's do this.

Once again Logan pummeled him. He was excited when Kendall wrapped his arms around him from behind him on the couch and started kissing his neck. "Good job, baby. I knew you'd win."

"Good game, Logan. Though seeing Kendall walking around in a dress would have probably been the funniest and truly weirdest thing I would have ever seen."

"Seen it," James, Carlos, and Logan chimed.

"I get the feeling you guys have some pretty crazy times."

"You have no idea." They all said together.

He chuckled. "Well it was nice meeting all of you," he said, looking directly at Kendall. Too bad the blonde was too busy occupying himself with Logan's neck. It made Jack's heart sink a little.

And with that he left.

"Hey Carlos, wanna play some more?" Kendall asked and he and the Latino were off.

Logan smiled and went to make a sandwich. "You want a sandwich, baby?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"I'll take one, Loooogiieeee," he said teasingly.

Kendall paused it. "Dude. Never call my boyfriend Logie again."

"Or you'll do what?"

"I'll dangle my spit over your face like you hate."

"Not if you can't find me!" he said, running out of the apartment.

Kendall ran after him. "Get back here!"

Logan and James laughed at their antics. "Don't worry Logan, I'll make his sandwich. I know the tiny little things he'll complain about if you don't make it just right."

Logan nodded, knowing he was right.

"I don't like him either," James stated.

"Wh–"

"Jack. I can't _fucking–_" James stopped himself from going any further. He didn't like the new kid. He just had a look about him that said he was always up to something. He didn't like it and it was really suspicious. "Look. I don't like him. He was suspicious and sneaky and when it was just him and Carlos playing he felt the need to just put his arm around _my_ boyfriend."

"James, we all do that."

"Yes, but I can trust you and Kendall. And I've known you for twelve years and him for less than a day! He needs to stay away from your boyfriend as well."

Logan dropped what he was doing. "You saw it too? How he was looking at Kendall?"

James nodded. "It was the same look he was giving Carlos after a while. I don't trust him. And Kendall and Carlos are just oblivious!" He stated.

Logan laughed. "Yeah. I know."

James looked at Logan. "Look Logan, I know you guys think I usually blow things out of proportion but do both you and Kendall a favor. Keep an eye on Jack. He's out for your boyfriend. And keep an eye on Kendall. It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I don't trust him to understand that Jack is coming onto him before its too late. Kendall's sweetness will be confused as flirting."

Logan looked back with a bit of despair. "You keep an eye on Kendall and Jack for me when I'm not around and I'll do the same for with you but with Carlos?" he said offering him a hand.

James took it and shook it. "Deal. We're gonna need to have each other's backs in this one."

Suddenly the door to 2J opened and in walked bitter with Kendall and Carlos by the ears, both wearing a different set of clothes than when they left.

"Why are your boyfriends running around my Palm Woods BREAKING STUFF?" He asked, yelling the last part.

"We don't actually know Mr. Bitters. I don't remember why they were chasing each other," James said.

He let go of their ears. The two boys ran over behind their boyfriend's as if to hide. He got closer. "Look I have a very important group of people coming here that want to know if the Palm Woods is good enough to be used for a movie. I want _ALL FOUR OF YOU_ IN 2J and out of my hair for the rest of today and all of tomorrow," he said then left the room with a slamming of the door.

"What did you two do?"

Logan couldn't help but ask.

"I may have _loudly _chased Carlos up to the roof, causing complaints," Kendall started.

"And I may have jumped off the roof and into the pool, flooding anything and everything poolside."

"I may have followed him into said pool."

"And then we may or may not have gotten out of the pool and tracked water all through the hotel."

"And we certainly didn't break two vases, a door and a chair in the process."

"And then we didn't go to the gym and steal someone's clothes so that you two wouldn't know that we jumped off the roof."

"And we didn't get caught by bitters… and dragged up here…" Kendall said looking down.

James and Logan shook their heads.

"Well whatever you do, you're inside for the day tomorrow. Both of you. We are even going to order out for dinner tonight and not even James or I are going to get it. I really don't want your mom to come home and see that we've been kicked out of the Palm Woods. She'd have a heart attack."

The two opened their mouths in shock. "But–" they both started but Logan held up his hand.

"No but's. You guys are banned from the outside world for the next twenty-four hours. And that's final." He said as he crossed his arms. Everyone knew that once Logan crossed his arms, you didn't argue from then on out. You just sat there and listened.

"Yes, Logan," they both said.

Logan chuckled. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and ducked under his hung head to give him a loving kiss.


	5. Not Playing Around

"Carlos, what do you think about Jack?" James asked Carlos the next day.

Carlos put down the magazine in his hands and looked at his boyfriend. He smiled lightly. James only did this when he was jealous or when he thought of someone as a threat. So what was the Latino's first instinct? To mess with him, of course! "I think he's nice. And he's a lot like me. Cute too," he answered, going back to his magazine.

James' blood boiled. "_I can't believe he thinks Jack is cute! But… I'm hot! So he must not be interested… right_?" "Good to know…" James said sadly.

Carlos sighed. He felt a little bad for the joke he just played. He put down the magazine and lifted his leg over to the other side of James so that he was straddling the other. "James, I only love you. Really. Jack doesn't even seem remotely cute to me, it's just you."

"Really?" James asked.

"Really." Carlos leaned down to give James a passionate kiss.

"Besides," Carlos said getting off of him. "He's not interested."

"And if he was?" James asked.

"I'd tell him to move along because he can't have me. I belong to you and only you."

"Logie! Please don't make me stay in the crib all day!" The blonde said with pleading eyes.

Logan looked over at Kendall who was next to him on the bed. He was doing this on purpose. Even before they were together, Logan never could say no to him when he gave him those eyes.

Logan closed his eyes. "Kendall you are staying in like everyone else and that's final. Go play some video games with one of the guys."

Kendall pouted. "But I wanna play with my guy but he's too busy reading."

Logan smiled at this. "Why the sudden urge to play with me?"

"Because we never play video games, just the two of us. Ne-VER!"

The brunette chuckled, leaving his face in his signature crooked grin.

"Fine. I'll play with you."

The two walked out into the living room to see Carlos and James kissing on the couch. No they weren't making out. They were actually upholding a conversation but felt the need to kiss each other in between every few words or so.

"What do you wanna play, blondie?"

"Mario Kart!" He yelled as he popped the disk in and set up the wii remote in the steering wheel.

"You two are going to play Mario Kart?" James asked.

"Are you sure you wanna do that after what happened last time?" Carlos finished.

Logan shivered. He had suppressed the memory but he vaguely remembered something about yellow paint, going through a wall… and a… toaster?

"That is not going to happen this time. Me and my Logie-Bear are together and not as competitive as when it's all four of us. Right, Logie?"

The brunette looked at him. "I guess we'll find out, won't we Kenny?" He said as he stood on his tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

The first round, neither won. Mario had won, which had left Kendall complaining that this game was rigged and he won because the game was named after him.

The second round though, Kendall was in the lead and loving it. He was doing a little dance in his seat but still kept his eyes and brain focused on the game.

Logan was in second and he was trying to pass Kendall but the blonde wouldn't have it. He hit a block and to his surprise he actually got something good; a red shell. He smirked. He stayed in second the rest of the game and then on lap three he hit the button and the shell hit Kendall, sending the character flying, leaving Logan to cross the finish line first.

"Logan! You totally just sabotaged me!"

Logan smiled. "I was just playing the game, babe."

"Don't call me babe! We are so over," he said in a mock serious tone. He sat on the couch, facing the door, with an angry pout across his face.

Logan sat down next to him. "You're breaking up with me because I hit you with a shell?"

Kendall looked at him, appalled. "Not just any shell! But a red shell! It's not like you got a green shell and aimed and got lucky, you didn't aim and you knew it would hit me," he said and then turned and looked down, his shoes suddenly becoming more important

"Babe, it's just a game," he said as he tried to kiss him.

"No. I'm still mad at you," he said, moving his head every which way.

Every time Logan tried to kiss Kendall he would dodge and move his head the other way. Finally Logan had had enough. He grabbed the blondes head and smashed their lips together, Kendall's shoulders slumping in relaxation and one hand coming up to cup is cheek, the other grabbing his waist to bring him into his lap.

"Ahem!" The two boys on the other side of the couch 'coughed.'

Kendall looked over at them. "Oh please, we had to endure countless hours of you two making out. I think you can sit through one kiss."

The four laughed and that was the end of that. There was a silence.

"I really wanna go to the pool," Carlos said.

They all looked over at the blonde. "What?" he asked.

"We're waiting for your really bad plan that we will think is good in the heat of the moment but will all go wrong and somehow get us into trouble," Logan explained.

Kendall gave a look to all of them. "Why me? Logan is the genius!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I panic under pressure and you _always_ come up with the answer."

"What? That is totally not true! You don't _always _panic- I know what to do," he said staring off into space.

Kendall and the other three were laughing at each others antics as they laughed around the pool.

Somehow, after locking bitters into his office, scamming the people who were looking at the apartments, and everything else that went in, they had managed to convince the scouts that this place was perfect and bitters let them roam free for the rest of the day.

"That was the funniest thing I have _ever _witnessed," Jack said as he appeared out of nowhere. He had his hand on Kendall's shoulder, which made Logan uncomfortable.

The brunette boy looked around the pool and spotted a face that he had forgotten about. He saw the tall, toned boy looking in his direction through his sunglasses. In that instant, he was almost one-hundred percent positive that Brian was glaring at him through the sunglasses.

Logan practically itched with how uncomfortable he was. With Jack vying for Kendall's attention and Brian glaring down Logan, he didn't want to be by the pool right this very second.

"Kendall," he said as he jumped up quickly. "I wanna go get a smoothie, will you come with me?"

Kendall nodded with a smile, ready to go anywhere his boyfriend was going.

"Hey babe, I'm kinda thirsty too. Would you go get us some drinks?" James asked Carlos.

The Latino nodded enthusiastically as he pecked his boyfriend on the lips and followed the other half of big time rush.

As soon as they were out of sight, James stood up, facing Jack. "Stay away from us. The only person that seems to like you is Kendall and I know my friend, it's out of pity."

Jack looked arrogantly at James. "Woah. Don't worry. I'll stay away from you. You can bet that. I don't want you. I want him and Logan isn't going to stop me. But even if he some how manages to... I'll just take Carlos," he finished with a smirk.

Just as Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked back to the pool. They watched as James's fist reeled back and punched Jack square in the eye.

Jack fell to the ground, clutching his face.

The people that were by the pool came rushing over. Some were there to see who had hit who, some to know if either were okay, and some to see if there was going to be more.

Carlos rushed over to his boyfriends side. "Jamie, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Is there anything wrong?"

James smiled as his boyfriend sputtered questions.

"Dude. James just hit me for no reason."

His smile dropped instantly. "That's not what happened," he practically growled out.

Carlos turns to the boy. "Jack, I don't know what happened but I do know my boyfriend. The likely hood of him hitting you for no reason is slim seeing as how he doesn't do that. Like I said, I don't know what happened here but I am going to have to believe James. If he says that some thing different happened, something happened... Maybe you shouldn't hang around with us," Carlos said as he towed his smiling boyfriend behind him, Kendall and Logan behind them.

As they got into the elevator, James grabbed Carlos's shoulders and brought him closer. He didn't know why he had been worried. Carlos would always chose him.

As they entered the apartment, James was being followed. He sat on the couch and watched as everyone staring at him, sat around him.

"What?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You _know_ what. What happened?"

James paused. "I don't really know if I should say..." He looked from Kendall to Carlos then to Logan.

"C'mon man, just tell us. We're your best friends."

James sighed. "When you guys left I told him to stay away from us."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

James frowned. "Because you and Carlos are _way_ too oblivious to see that he is hitting on _both_ of you!" He said as he addressed Carlos and Kendall.

"What? He wasn't hitting on me!" Kendall defended. "I'm me, I would notice."

"Baby, I hate to sound conceited but you were too busy with me. You were all over me while he was all over me, he was all over you." He took the time to smile about the whole thing which was making Kendall feel a little bit better. "Not that I really mind when you are all over me. I think you are cute when you can't keep your hands off me," he said with a smirk and leaned over to the blonde.

Kendall smiled and put his arm around the older teen. "I'm cute all of the time."

Logan smiled back and then frowned. "Which is the reason why Jack is all over you. And quite frankly, I don't like it, so make it stop," he demanded.

Kendall looked over at the other two who were talking in their own little world.

"Carlos, would you care to join me in telling off Jack?"

Carlos stood and followed Kendall. "We will be back!" they called.

James and Logan looked at each other. They just shook their heads and decided to busy themselves until they came back.

Kendall and Carlos walked over to where jack was sitting by the pool. "Hi Jack. Would you do us the favor of walking with us?" Kendall asked.

Kendall looked at him and at the shiner on his eye. James did a number, he was proud of his friend. And by the look he was sporting, Carlos was proud of his boyfriend.

Jack smiled and walked around the pool the long way. Suddenly he was being pushed into one of the tent like gazebos. "Guys what the hell!"

Kendall closed the curtain to the gazebo and he saw the fire in the boys eyes. "And don't think this is some sex fantasy where the guys you have been lusting after suddenly realize they want you too because that is the exact opposite of what is happening here," Kendall said harshly.

The fire in his eyes died and he watched Kendall with narrowed eyes. "Then what do you want?"

"_We_ want you to officially leave all of us alone. You made James hit you, you made my boyfriend uncomfortable and you made me angry because you had an ulterior motive when I asked you to just be our friends. I am saying this now, you try anything to break me and Logan up, you try anything that I think you have your fingerprints on, I will murder you. Same goes for Carlos and James." Kendall stepped closer, looking down on him. "And you can take this threat to the cops if you like, I have a witness," he said with a smirk as he jabbed a finger at Carlos. The Latino smiled and waved in a not-so-friendly way. "So go ahead. Try something," he said. "Let's go Carlos, I think he gets the message."

Carlos and Kendall exited the gazebo and walked away feeling pretty good about themselves. Unfortunately. They had no idea what that had just done.

* * *

Sorry for such the long Hiatus guys. I promise promise promise that I WILL finish this story. I promise. I have too much love invested in it and I won't give up on it especially for you guys. :)


	6. A Reward

Kendall walked back into the apartment feeling triumphant. He had successfully told Jack to back off and he really thought that he would. The kid would realize that neither of them were interested, and give up on them.

The blonde watched as Carlos ran over to his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch.

"Where is Logan?" Kendall asked.

They got up holding hands, headed towards the door. "He went to your room. We are going to see a movie; you guys need anything while I'm out?"

Kendall thought for a moment. "Nah. I don't need anything. Have fun," he said with a smile.

He moved to walk down the hallway. He opened the door to his and Logan's bedroom and saw the brunette sitting on the bed reading a book. He smiled.

"Hey baby. You hungry? I was thinking either we could go get something or I could make you something. Which would you prefer?"

Logan looked up from behind his book. Those big brown eyes shown up at him and Kendall's heart stopped. Amazing how much this man affected him when he wasn't even trying. He just loved his big brown eyes.

Logan smiled. He closed the book, but not before marking that page, stood and went to where Kendall was standing. He wrapped his arms around his waist and burrowed his face into his chest.

Kendall wrapped his arms around the smallers shoulders. "Why doesn't chef Knight cook us up a couple of grilled cheeses?" He asked, referring to himself in the third person. He didn't really want to go out. He would have nearly three hours before James and Carlos got back. He wanted to spend that time one on one with Logan.

Logan nodded and followed Kendall as they made their way to the kitchen. Logan sat at the counter and watched his boyfriend move freely around the kitchen, getting everything ready.

Logan really wanted to ask about Jack but he didn't want to upset Kendall. He didn't want him to feel like he was pestering him about it. So he waited until Kendall had the four sandwiches in the pan and was getting ready to flip them.

"So how did your talk with Jack go?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kendall nodded as he flipped a sandwich. "I _may_ have threatened him..." Kendall answered, never looking at Logan.

Logan looked at him with wide eyes. "Kendall! You said you were going to talk to him, not threaten him with murder!"

"How did you know I threatened murder?!" He asked, finally looking at him.

"Because I know Kendall Knight. And when it comes to the ones you love, you always threaten murder," he said. Suddenly his eyes almost bulged out of his head and he was up and next to the blonde. "What if he calls the police!"

Kendall looked down at the panicking teen. "Relax Logie. I told him if he wanted to go to the cops to go ahead. Because I had Carlos right there with me. And really with only one person telling them a different story than the other two, he wouldn't get very far," he said as he set the sandwiches down in front of them both.

Logan looked at Kendall with a worried expression before smiling. "You really think of everything, don't you?"

He smiled back. "I try."

The rest of their meal they continued with idle talking. There was no particular subject.

When that had finished their meal, they cleaned up and were left bored.

Kendall turned around, done with the dishes and noticed Logan wasn't there. He furrowed his brows together and looked for the brunette. He was nowhere in sight. "Logan?" He called out.

"In here!" He heard a voice that was a bit far away.

He smirked to himself as he sauntered to the bedroom. Logan wanted a make out session. This was how he told him.

Kendall twisted the doorknob and stopped dead in his tracks.

There in the middle of the room was their two beds pushed together. He felt a little upset with himself that he had never thought of that. But what was more important was what was on top of the bed. There, perched on top of the fully made bed, was Logan, the love of his life, naked as the day he was born. He was laying on his stomach, facing the door, looking up at Kendall.

"L-Logan..." He said, his mouth suddenly dry.

The brunette got up and came over to him. He had been so busy with looking into his eyes in pure shock, he hadn't even gotten to peak at what was dangling between his legs.

Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and attacked his neck with his mouth. He kissed and sucked at the neck, making his cock twitch.

After what felt like hours, Logan moved back and looked him in the eyes.

"W-w-what is this for...?" He said, still not being able to speak correctly.

Logan looked at him through sexy eyes. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of Jack. I also wanted to show you how I belong to you and you to me. What better way is there?"

Kendall was still in shock when he leaned up to kiss him. Even though Kendall was still in shock, that didn't stop Logan from kissing him silly. Finally, after what felt like to Logan, he felt the blonde drop his arms and snake them around his waist.

Logan ran his tongue along the bottom lip of the blonde. He was taking charge in the kiss. That was something he just didn't do.

Kendall obliged and they ran their tongues together, dancingly.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Logan broke the kiss.

"Take me to bed," he whispered into Kendall's ear.

The blonde smiled. He brought his right arm behind his neck and his left behind his knees and scooped the other man up so quickly he elicited a squeak.

Kendall chuckled and started walking towards the bed. Kendall set him down and began to strip himself. He moved to take his shirt off and before he even had it over his head, he felt something pull at the button of his jeans. He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and looked down. Logan pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time, making the blonde stand there fully naked.

He stepped out of his clothes and was about to lay down with his boyfriend when Logan stopped him. Kendall looked down as Logan looked straight into his eyes as his mouth opened and placed it at the tip of his member.

Kendall was surprised at the action. But he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Logan placed his hands on the blonde's hips and held there as he prepared himself to take him in deeper.

Logan couldn't help but think he liked the way Kendall tasted. He had never done this before, Kendall was his first. He used to say he would never do this because of how unsanitary it was. But when it came to Kendall, he had wanted to.

"Mm," Kendall moaned as he threaded his hand through the brunette locks.

Logan slowed his pace a little, expecting him to push him down on his cock like he had seen in videos. But Kendall didn't. That made Logan smile a bit as he continued to bob his head. This just proved that Kendall was different.

Logan took Kendall into his mouth as deep as he could.

"Logie..." Kendall moaned.

He swirled his tongue best he could and sucked harder.

Kendall couldn't help but throw his head back at the feeling. He had never felt anything like it. Logan was his first.

Finally Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Logan back on the bed and climbed on top of him. The saliva that was still on Kendall rubbed against Logan as their cocks met, creating a lubricant, making them slide together.

Kendall kissed the boy long, hard, and deep, as be thrusted up, making their cocks slide together.

"Kendall..." Logan moaned.

Kendall continued to thrust in a steady motion as this lips and tongue danced along his jawline. He brought his right hand down to flick at his nipple.

"Kenny... _More..."_The older teen moaned.

Kendall left his place on his jawline and went to his right nipple and clamped his mouth down. He grazed the nipple with his teeth, swirled his tongue around the bud, and sucked a little, making it hard.

"Oh god."

Once Kendall felt that that nipple had been abused enough, he moved on to the other one, Logan never stopping his moaning.

Logan pulled him back up to kiss him, already panting at their actions. "Kendall," he whispered. "Don't know how much longer I can take... need you..."

Kendall smiled and reached into the drawer on the right and pulled out a small bottle of lotion, that being the only thing he had. He opened it and automatically, Logan could smell the vanilla scent that was coming out of the bottle. "_So that is why Kendall always smells so sweet..._" he thought to himself. It made sense now.

Kendall spread the lotion on his left hand. "Are you sure about this baby?" Kendall said, as he put the lotion back. "You can still change your mind. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

Logan nodded. "I know. But I want to do this. I want you. _Please._ Just please remember what we talked about with the condoms."

Kendall nodded. He tried not to roll his eyes. They had already talked about the condom thing. He wanted to be able to feel Logan one-hundred percent without something in between. It would be more intimate. But Logan had insisted. He was weird about it, he wouldn't give Kendall a reason but he was absolutely positive that they had to use one. So Kendall had agreed because it meant so much to him.

Kendall brought his hand down and teased his entrance and made him moan. He kissed him in distraction as he slipped his first finger in.

Logan's face scrunched in discomfort. It wasn't particularly painful but it was still an intrusion that he wasn't used to.

Kendall moved in and out, trying to get Logan used to it. Then suddenly, without warning, he slipped in a second finger

This time Logan hissed in pain. He hadn't been ready or nearly prepared enough for that. But he wasn't mad at Kendall. He knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get pain out of the way so they could move on to pleasure.

Logan relaxed, trying to get things to stop hurting. Kendall started to move in and out and scissor to spread him enough for him to fit. Logan's face was still scrunched in pain when he felt kendall pass over a little bundle of nerves.

"Ah!" Logan moaned, grabbing on to Kendall, probably leaving a few scratch marks on his back.

Kendall smirked and brushed it again making Logan pull him down flush against him, needing to grab on to something.

Kendall started to move faster, increasing the volume on Logan's moans. "Kendall..." he was moaning.

The blonde added his third and final finger and even though Logan should have been yelling in pain, he was still moaning in pleasure.

"Please Kendall! Need you."

Kendall nodded and removed his fingers from Logan's hole. He heard the brunette whimper at the loss.

He grabbed the lotion again and spread some on to his throbbing member. Kendall lined himself up with his entrance and slipped himself in right to the base of his cock.

Kendall stopped and waited for Logan to give him the okay signal. It wasn't long before Logan was nodding his head in a sign for him to continue.

Kendall wasted no time and immediately started thrusting at a steady pace.

Logan couldn't help but think how good this felt. He was so glad that he had been ready for this because it felt so good that all he could think about at the moment was when the next time they would be able to do it was.

"Kendall..._harder_..."

Kendall obliged and started to pound into the boy, instantly hitting his prostate.

"_Kendall! Fuck! Oh god!_" he screamed as he hit that one place every single time.

Kendall on the other hand was silently loving every second of this. He could feel the sweat start to bead off both of them and their skin start to stick together, which he didn't mind. He could feel Logan's walls start to close around his cock and he admitted to himself that this was _way_ better than his hand.

"Kendall!... can't...hold out...much longer..."

Kendall brought his lips to his ear. "Cum for me baby..."

That was enough to send him over the top. "Kendall!" he yelled as he came. White strings spurted out of his cock as he did.

A few thrusts later and Kendall painted the inside of Logan's walls white. He collapsed on top of him and pulled out. He turned to see how Logan was doing but the tiny brunette was already asleep.

He smiled and curled up with him and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Okay I know i know, The sex scene could have been a little better. But really I have limited time. It will get better and a lot more dramatic, trust me my pretties ;) can't wait for you to see what I have in store for these two. :) Oh and feel free to e-mail me about any mistakes in this chapter. I don't always catch them


	7. Pregnant?

_**Four weeks later...**_

Kendall awoke from the feeling of someone nuzzling their nose into his side. He smiled at the feeling, knowing it was Logan. He pulled the brunette closer but suddenly felt him stiffen.

"Logie... Baby, what's the matter?"

Logan dislodged himself from his lover's arms and launched himself out of bed. He ran to the bathroom that adjoined their room and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach, which happened to be last nights dinner and the ice cream he and Kendall had snuck into their room.

The brunette heard Kendall pad into the bathroom after him. Immediately, he was rubbing his back.

"Baby, this is the third morning in a row you've woken up like this. Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

Logan looked up to him as he finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He started to shake his head. "I don't think so. I'm going to have to go to the doctor. I don't want to keep waking up like this."

Kendall nodded as he helped his boyfriend get up and led him to the sink because he knew the first thing he was going to want to do was brush his teeth.

He stood there and brushed his teeth along with him.

"So how do you feel right now?" Kendall asked as he finished brushing his teeth.

He shook his head again. "That's the thing. I feel fine. Right after I throw up, it's like there's nothing wrong."

Kendall wrapped his arms around him from behind so that his chest was against his back. Kendall looked into his eyes through the mirror. "So what do you think it is, Doctor Mitchell?" he joked with a serious face.

"I wish I knew but we will find out today won't we?" he said with a slight smile and then he nodded.

* * *

Logan held tightly onto Kendall's hand as he sat on the large examination table. He wasn't afraid of the doctors. No, usually he would even tell them how to do their job. But this was frightening to him. He didn't know what he had. He couldn't even pinpoint the problem. Not even after having researched for four hours before they came here.

"You're going to be okay, baby. Promise," he said as he kissed the top of his head.

Logan smiled and the doctor walked in. "Hello, Mr. Mitchell," the doctor said with a very serious face. Logan's face fell. He looked perturbed about something and Logan hoped it wasn't about him.

"So what's wrong with me?"

He looked down at the paper work and back at Logan. Then he looked at Kendall, back to the paperwork one more time and then at Logan. "Mr. Mitchell. It seems that you are about to become very happy or very displeased. After running the tests again and again and going over the ultrasound... You, young man... are... Pregnant..." He said. He looked like even he didn't believe the words that were coming out.

Logan's stomach and heart dropped at the same time. "_Pregnant? How can I be pregnant?... I am a dude!"_

"How is that even possible?" He heard Kendall ask for him.

"Well, you know how there are cases of hermaphrodites?" He asked looking at both of them and they nodded. "Well it seems that this is basically something like that only instead of the changes being on the outside of the body, it was on the inside. That's why you have been throwing up every morning, you have been having morning sickness. Mr. Mitchell, you were _born_ with a female uterus, complete with fallopian tubes, ovaries and eggs. In fact, judging by the way you are holding this young mans hand, I'd say that your anus acts as a female vagina. And I am also guessing that he is the father," he said as he turned to Kendall. "And if you are not I am _very _sorry." He then turned back to a shocked Logan. "Are you telling me you didn't know?"

Logan shook his head.

His brow furrowed. "Well that is confusing. Especially since when you were younger you were brought in for bleeding from your anal glands once a month. Which I am guessing would act as a period for you. It also says that you got a shot for it. And you haven't had it since, correct?"

Logan nodded.

Kendall was in pure awe. This shouldn't be possible. Yet it was... and he was the father of this child. Or... he _better_ be the father of this child. And he was learning so many things he didn't know.

"Well your parents knew. It's right here in black and white."

Logan looked down. "I guess that's why my parent's made me promise that If I was ever going to have sex with a man to use a condom," he said and then suddenly everything came together. His face scrunched in anger as he pushed lightly at Kendall. "You told me you would respect my wishes and use a condom!"

Kendall spluttered and then felt like a jerk. "I am so sorry, Logie! I was so caught up in the moment of our first time I must have forgot. But I have used one every time since then. But if I knew _this_ would happen I would have remembered Logie... I swear to god I am sorry..."

Logan's face softened. And then tears started to flow. "I'm sorry Kendall," Logan said as he grabbed for the blonde.

The doctor smiled. "And _those _would be the mood swings. You'll see a lot of those over the next several months... Unless of course, you would like to abort the baby."

Kendall and Logan looked at each other and they both knew that neither had the heart to do anything like that. Kendall looked at the doctor. "We want to keep it."

The doctor looked at Logan and he nodded. The doctor nodded back. "Okay well you guys are young so you are going to want to go home and tell your families and prepare yourself for this mentally. Come see me in a week and if you still want to keep it, I will be here with you step by step," he said with a smile.

Logan smiled back and stepped off the examination table. "Thank you Doctor Carver. I will see you in a week," he said as he and Kendall left hand in hand and headed down to the parking lot.

Kendall got in the drivers side and Logan in the passenger. They sat there a moment in silence.

"I'm going to be a biological father to a child with another biological father..." Kendall said as he stared straight ahead.

Logan looked over. "A-are you mad at me?"

Kendall turned. "Baby, why in the hell would I be mad at you? In all reality I'm everything but mad. I'm happy, excited, nervous, and terrified but mostly I am in love with you, with our unborn child, with the family, that we are going to start," he said as he brought his hand up to Logan's cheek. "I love you baby, and nothing is going to change that."

Logan leaned into the hand and smiled. "Alright, let's go tell everyone."

* * *

Kendall and Logan walked into the apartment, right hand in his left hand like always. Kendall looked around and suddenly there was a football headed right for Logans gut. He heard Logan gasp, tightened his grip on Kendall's hand, and braced himself for impact. Kendall reacted quickly and without moving anything else he put out his left hand and grasped the ball within inches of Logan's stomach.

Logan looked down at the ball and then up at Kendall with wide eyes.

Kendall shrugged. "Gotta protect the baby," he whispered.

Carlos and Katie ran over. "Sorry big bro, we were just goofing off."

Kendall nodded and handed the ball back to his sister. "Just be more careful. Hey is mom here?" And James."

They nodded. "James," "Mom," they called at the same time.

The two came down the hallway looking at them, silently asking what was going on.

Kendall lead Logan over to the couch. "We have something to tell you," he said, the group of people crowding around them.

"As you know, Kendall and I have been dating for over a month," Logan started. "And when people date... they tend to... _consummate_ their relationship..." Logan trailed off. He was blushing scarlet and Kendall could tell that the brunette wouldn't be able to finish.

"What Logan is saying is that... we are going to have a baby..." Kendall said quickly. Ripping off the bandaid so to speak.

There was a moment of silence before they all started laughing. Kendall waited for it to stop but it didn't happen as soon as he liked.

"Guys!" he yelled and they all stopped to look at him. "We aren't kidding."

"It's true guys. Sometimes things happen where people are born hermaphrodites but I was born with female equipment. I have a uterus, tubes, ovaries, and eggs... and when Kendall and I... _got together _our first time, he didn't use protection, and I didn't know."

"And Logan had been throwing up for the past three morning in a row so we went to the doctors and they told us all of this. Logan is pregnant... we are going to be fathers," Kendall said seriously and that was rare for the blonde because he was constantly joking. He looked over to his friends, his mother, then his sister, and lastly to Logan. He took Logan's hands into his and looked into his eyes. "We are going to have a baby..." he said as Logan looked back at him, he smiled.

"Wait, you guys really aren't kidding!" Carlos said. It took a second for him to _fully_ register everything. "I am going to be an uncle!" He shouted as he moved to bounce on the brunette when Kendall and James stopped him.

"Carlos, babe, you can't do that. It could cause Logan to miscarry. And then you won't be an uncle."

Carlos's face darkened into a serious expression. "It is now my mission to make Logan one-thousand percent comfortable!" He said and ran to the rooms.

Kendall looked over to his mom. "Mom?"

She looked at Kendall in the same surprised face. "I don't know what to say. In all honesty Kendall, I never expected you to get someone pregnant. Especially not _Logan_ -no offense sweetie-"

"None taken momma Knight," Logan said.

"I am by no means saying I am proud of you. But i not mad especially since neither you or Logan knew. Now once again, I am not saying I am proud of you- But I am going to be a grandmother!" she shouted as she shook Katie and brought Kendall and Logan in for a hug.

Suddenly a bundle of blankets and pillows came running toward the couch and landed. "I got every blanket and pillow in the house, but I will go get more from Bitters!" Carlos said as he began to run out of the apartment.

"Stop!" Katie yelled. They all looked at her. "You hockey heads all need rules as far as this goes," she ordered and then looked at her mom, waiting for her to come down off her excitement.

"Right!" Her mother said, pointing her finger to the ceiling as if it was her idea. "From now on, no sports _of any kind_ in the apartment. Even if you don't think it's a sport, like dancing, it is off limits. And Logan," she said pointing to him, making him nervous. "You are not to participate in any of these sports. And you are a smart kid. You know which is which. And you," she said as she pointed to Kendall. "Make sure he doesn't do any sports, nothing stressful, and _no strenuous activity,_ at least for a little while."

Kendall blushed at what his mother meant and hugged her. "Alright mom."

"Do you guys wanna go somewhere to celebrate?" James asked.

Logan shook his head. "I actually really want to lay down," he said quickly and then went to his room.

Kendall turned to the rest of them "He has had a long day and it's not even dinner. I will go talk to him. Just... try not to treat him different. He is still Logan."

Kendall moved down the hallway and knocked on the door. "Baby? Can I come in?" He asked as he opened the door ever so slightly.

On their beds was a Logan curled into a ball. He shut the door and walked over to the brunette.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked, rubbing his back as he sat on the bed.

Logan turned over and put his head in his lap. "I just don't want to be treated like a social pariah. I want to be treated like everyone else."

Kendall nodded, having known that. "I know baby. But you have to remember that this _is _really different for them. For us even. We have created a miracle. But this will be hard for them to get used to. And then when they do, you'll go right back to being regular Logan again."

Logan smiled up at him. "When did you get so smart?"

Kendall smiled back. "When I got a brainiac for a boyfriend."

Logan smiled and closed his eyes. He may be terrified beyond belief but he knew he and Kendall would get through it. He thought these thing as he let sleep consume him.

* * *

Hello again every body who is following the story, I can't believe I am posting another chapter already! it just came so easy to me! I don't even know haha. But I am looking for feed back. I don't want your reviews for praise, I want to be able to grow as a writer by using the things you tell me. Give me advice and help me become a better writer :)


	8. Freaking Out A Little

Logan woke to heavy breathing. His face scrunched as he listened. It wasn't heavy breathing, or he should say it wasn't just heavy breathing.

He opened his eyes as he realized the sound was that of a saw cutting into a piece of wood.

His eyes came into focus as he looked to his left and saw Kendall cutting into wood.

"Kendall?" Logan asked groggily. "What are you doing?" He asked as he sat up.

"Building a crib," the blonde muttered.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

Kendall turned to him. "Time... we have no time. I need to build this. Go back to sleep," he said quickly.

"Kendall, baby, what is the matter?"

"We are having a baby! We are babies ourselves! I just turned eighteen and already I have someone knocked up," he said as he started to pace. He was making Logan nervous. "I don't know how to take care of a baby. I will be horrible with her... or him! And we have to pick a name, and whose last name would they take? And should we get married so the baby doesn't think it's okay? And what will they call us, we can't both be daddy. And if we are going to get married, I need to get you a ring. But with what money? I can always tap into the Big Time Rush fund. And should we get a house so it's not so crowded? What if people find out, people will want to experiment on you! Maybe even doctor Carver does! I mean his name is Carv-er meaning he wants to cut people open! And we need to get baby books-"

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, making the blonde stop. They looked into each others eyes. Logan finally got a good look at his face and he could see that his eyes were bloodshot and wide open. Logan could see in his eyes that this frightened him. "Baby, we can get through this... we have each other and for now, that is really all we need..."

Kendall crossed the floor and took Logan into his arms. What was he doing? He had promised to himself that he would be Logan's rock during this time and here he was having a mental break down. He couldn't do that. He felt Logan return the hug and he smiled.

"Now, what time is it?"

Kendall blushed. "It's around four in the morning. And I am sorry for waking you with my melt down. I didn't mean to."

Logan nodded. "It's okay baby. You are scared and so am I. It's perfectly understandable. Why don't we go watch some tv?"

Kendall nodded and followed him out to the living room. When they entered the living room they found Carlos and James sitting on the couch and watching a documentary about babies and whether or not to wait to name or letting them choose their own names. Or at least that's what they were talking about this moment.

James and Carlos scrambled for the remote control and paused the tv. Logan couldn't see them through the darkness but he could tell they were blushing.

"Let me guess; you guys are freaking out too?" Logan asked as he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

They nodded. "We need to be ready for this baby!" Carlos yelled, immediately being shushed.

Logan rolled his eyes and looked at them all. He brought Kendall over to the couch and he sat on the table so he could look at them all. "Guys, shouldn't I be the one freaking out?" he asked with a chuckle. "Listen, everything will be fine. We will find a name for the baby. We will do right by it and we will be great fathers, Kendall. And You will be great uncles. I just know it. So stop freaking out. We will be okay," he said with a smile that everyone shared.

Mentally Logan was freaking out at that moment. After seeing how the others reacted and all the different things they were worried about were starting to get into his head and in all reality he was worried too. He wanted to be able to do right by this child, but he didn't know how. He had helped take care of Katie her entire life but he had never had anything else. He had babysat a couple of times but that was with kids that were older.

"You're right Logan, as usual," Kendall said with a smile and that made Logan breathe.

They would be fine. He knew it.

* * *

Logan was standing in front of the mirror naked. He had been showering with Kendall but he had finished before him. He put his hand on his stomach and then push it out like he was expecting to see a bump that would say he was pregnant.

Kendall stepped out of the shower and smiled at him. "Baby, you are only four weeks pregnant. I doubt you are going to see anything."

Logan frowned. "I know. It's just... it's just hard to believe that there is something to growing in there. I'm pregnant," he said as if he didn't believe it.

Kendall wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I know baby," he smiled as if he had just gotten an idea. "How 'bout you and I do something that will make you forget," he said as he was brought his hand down to tease his opening. His fingers slipped inside and he could feel wetness. "Babe... did you put lube inside yourself?" he asked as he brought his fingers up to his eyes and saw that there was a thick liquid on his fingers.

"No I didn't." Logan turned to see what he was talking about and he finally realized what was happening. He blushed as red as a tomato. "Kendall... you know how the doctor told my that my... Um... It was like a vagina to me...?" He said as he stuttered and paused, not being able to get out something this embarrassing.

Kendall thought for a moment and it finally clicked. He smiled. "Baby, does that mean I had you all hot and bothered?"

His blush deepened. "I was in a shower with you... what do you think?"

Kendall smiled as he turned Logan around, bent him over the counter, and slammed into him.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled in more pleasure than pain, seeing as how Kendall had hit his prostate without even trying.

"Scream for me baby," he said.

Kendall pounded into the shorter teen and it felt like bliss. This was the first time they had had sex since the first time. And Kendall had to say he loved this more than the other. They would have to put logan on some sort of birth control so they could do this. And he knew he wouldn't last long at all. He already felt like he wanted to cum.

"Oh Kendall! Fuck! More!" he begged and Kendall moved as fast and as hard as he could go.

He reached around and grabbed Logan's throbbing cock. He felt his pulse quicken as he began to orgasm.

"I'm gonna-Fuck!-Logan!" He said hoarsely as he came in the small boy.

A few more tugs and Logan came into the blondes fist. "Kendall," he whispered, not having the strength to be much louder.

They both stayed like that for a moment until Logan turned to face the blonde. "Again," Logan ordered.

Kendall smiled and picked Logan up and plopped him on the counter. Logan put his right arm around Kendall's neck and put it through his hair, his left hand behind him to balance him.

As Kendall slipped inside him, he prepared himself for round two.

* * *

Kendall and Logan looked at each other as they panted on the floor of their bedroom. They had just finished for the sixth time. They had moved to the bedroom in order to lay down after round three, but they hadn't even made it to the bed. Round four had been against the bathroom door and round five had commenced after they had fell to the sunk to the floor after round four. And Round six, the roughest and sexiest had been against the wall. They hadn't meant for it to happen. In all reality, they had decided they were done. But when Logan had braced himself on the wall in order to get up, Kendall couldn't stand the cute, pert, little ass wiggling in his face and he had to fuck it. At the end, they had fallen to the floor again.

Logan scooted closer and Kendall put his arm around him. "That was..." Kendall started, out of breath.

"Fantastic..." Logan finished for him.

Kendall nodded and continued to look up at the ceiling.

"What got into us?... I mean... Kendall...six times."

Kendall nodded again. "I know. I don't know what happened. I just couldn't control myself. I know my mom basically told us not to do that but the baby blogs say that it's more than healthy. I guess when my brain knew it was okay to fuck your brains out, I did it."

Logan didn't know whether to laugh or to blush from the comment. So he smiled. "You read baby blogs?'

The blonde smiled. "What did you think I did last night?"

Logan shrugged and decided it was time to get up off of the floor. "So do you think I can get up and onto the bed without you taking me against the wall again?"

Kendall smirked. "I make no promises."

Logan pushed himself up and so did Kendall. They moved sluggishly and wobbly to the bed and curled up under the blanket.

"Baby?"

"Hm?" Logan answered, feeling tired and out of energy.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much and I wanted to tell you that this baby doesn't make you different in my eyes. It makes you the same. Maybe even better. But you are no different to me. You are still my Logie that I love."

Logan smiled. He craned his neck and kissed his boyfriend passionately. They were so into each other they hadn't heard the door open.

"Not again!" Carlos said as they came in.

"Haven't you guys already had sex like... twice?!" James asked. It was obvious they had heard them when they had moved this into their room.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah... something like that," they said together.

"Well come out in the living room. You need to see something," James said and him and Carlos left.

Kendall and Logan got dressed and headed into the living room. When they walked out of their room, they saw Kelly and Gustavo sitting at the kitchen table.

They sat down and Gustavo slid a magazine over to them. "Explain," was all he said.

Kendall and Logan picked up the magazine and their eyes widened. The headline read 'Could 'Kogan' Be Real?' The story had a few pictures of them. One was of them talking and smiling extremely close, one of Kendall's hands on the small of his back as they exited the doctors, and one of Kendall with his hand on his cheek with them smiling at each other while they had been in the car.

"Damn paparazzi," Kendall muttered.

"What is the meaning of this?"

They looked at him and took each others hands. "Kendall and I have been dating for a little over a month."

Gustavo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This needs to stop. You have no idea what this could do to the band. It could ruin you guys."

Kendall did his best at a smile. "Gustavo, that's not going to happen."

"Listen dog, I know you love to argue with me but this time you have to do as I say."

"Not going to happen Gustavo."

"Okay that's fine! Let's see what happens when this all goes south over a crush."

That sent Kendall over the edge. He raised out of his chair and he watched as Katie and his mom stepped a foot away from the table, and James and Carlos picked logan up and put him behind them so that in case something flew in his direction, he wouldn't be hurt.

Everyone knew that even before Logan and he were together, Kendall was very protective of him so for Gustavo to say it was just a crush, Kendall would definitely have something to say about it.

Gustavo rose to meet him as Kendall stalked over. "How dare you! I love Logan and that isn't going to change! Not because you threaten to drop us for the label and not because you are scared of a few homophobic assholes who have something to say. So no matter what you say, I will stay with my boyfriend and the father of my child!"

Kelly and Gustavo exchanged a look and then looked back at Kendall. "You have got to be kidding me," Gustavo voiced.

"Logan has a condition, we had sex, he is having my child," he said quickly.

Logan stepped out from behind his friends. "It's true. In nine months..." he said as he grabbed for his stomach. "I will be having a little bundle of joy..." he said in a disbelieving tone.

Gustavo and Kelly looked around and then stopped on Mamma Knight, knowing she wouldn't lie. She nodded and Gustavo sighed.

"I really don't approve of this... But... what if... you pretend not to be together?"

Kendall shook his. "I would love to compromise Gustavo but I vowed that I would be the best boyfriend ever to my boyfriend and a good boyfriend doesn't pretend they aren't together as if he is ashamed, he boasts and brags that he is with the best guy ever."

Logan smiled and blushed at his boyfriends words.

Kelly and Gustavo decided that if they were happ, then making them unhappy wasn't worth it. They would let the boys go and if a problem arose, they would fix it. They didn't have to pretend like they weren't together but they couldn't let the world find out about the baby. At least not yet. But that was fine with Kendall and Logan. The information about the two was personal and no one needed to know except for those who knew.

All they needed was their friends and family and they would get through the next nine months.

* * *

Okay guys, I know this chapter is basically just a filler, but it was cute in some spots. I started off strong I just didn't know how to end it. I am sorry. :\ PLEASE REVIEW love to hear your feed back.


	9. Surprise, Surprise

_**One month later...**_

A month had passed since the finding out about Logan's pregnancy. Not much had changed. The boys still ran around getting in trouble but not as much since they were all catering to Logan.

As of right now, Logan was rubbing his stomach. There wasn't a bump just yet. But he was wearing loose fitting sweat pants seeing as how he was bloated and didn't _quite_ fit into his jeans. And the doctor said it was a bad idea to try to force his clothes on him.

He smiled down at his stomach. He was still terrified at being only eighteen and pregnant but he knew Kendall and he would be fine.

Just as he thought that, Kendall, Carlos, and James walked in. It was jersey day so they were all wearing their old hockey jerseys. Except Logan and Carlos's were different. They wore their boyfriends home jerseys while James and Kendall wore their own away jerseys. It was a custom back home that the significant other wore the home jersey on the day of an away game.

Logan smiled at them, seeing all of the shopping bags. He would have gone with them if it wasn't for the fact that he felt so tired. "What did you guys buy this time?"

"I bought a bunch of new books for _my _baby to read to _our_ baby." Kendall said as he dropped the shopping bags that read 'Barnes & Nobles'. Logan's eyes popped out of his head. Kendall really was the best.

Kendall plopped next to Logan, a bag still in his hand. Logan kissed his boyfriend passionately. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kendall grinned. "No problem baby. But I did get you something else," he said as he pulled a CD player out of a bag labeled F.Y.E and about ten CD's. "The baby books say that listening to classical music helps the baby be smart. I want us to have a smart baby girl... or boy," he said, still frustrated with the not knowing what they were going to have. Kendall turned the CD player on and stretched the headphones and wide as he could. He kneeled in front of Logan, slipping between his legs and pressed them against his boyfriends stomach.

Logan smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

"_We_ bought our niece-"

"Or nephew," Carlos cut in.

"Some _awesome_ yet stylish yet totally awesome clothes to come home in." James pulled out a beautiful pink dress that would be perfect.

Logan gasped. "James, that is beautiful!" He said as he took the dress from him and held it in his hands. It was an adorable little onesie that had a tutu that was removeable. It came with a small hat to put over the baby's head in case it's cold out. He could imagine bringing home a little girl in this. "Where did you get this?" he asked, turning the dress over in his hands. He realized that before now he would never have called something like this beautiful. He would have awed at how small it was but that would have been the extent of it.

He shrugged. "There was a baby's R us in the mall so I figured why not."

He smiled, flattening it out in his lap as Kendall moved to sit next to him, the music still playing. "This is great James. But what if we have a boy?"

Carlos smiled and dug into his bag. "That's why I got this!" he said as he pulled another onesie out. This one had blue and white horizontal stripes.

Logan gasped again and snatched the onesie. "Ugh! This is so adorable!" Suddenly a wave of emotions overcame him and tears welled in his eyes. "Thank you guys! This means so much to me!" tears spilled over his eyes and James and Carlos chuckled at the sight. Only two months pregnant and sometimes the mood swings were out of control.

"Oh baby, don't cry. It's just baby clothes," Kendall said as he brought Logan into his lap, knocking the headphones to the floor.

Logan nodded and sniffled. They were right. He didn't need to be crying.

Logan looked over at the clock and it was only 1:05.

"What do you guys want to do?" Carlos asked as if he read his mind.

"_I_ am craving a pink smoothie," Logan announced. He was also craving corn dogs, chips, brownies, and bacon but he wasn't going to tell them about that.

"Carlos and I will get the corn dogs, bacon, and chips set up but the brownies will take a little-"

"How did you guys know?"

They all chuckled sans Logan. "Baby, you were listing things under your breath. We thought you were going to keep going. The baby books I believe call it pregnancy brain."

Logan smiled. Every time Kendall talked about the baby books it made his heart swell. Kendall would be a wonderful father.

Kendall scooped Logan up and stood. He walked him over to the door and set him down at the mat, knowing that Logan wouldn't approve of being manhandled all the way down to the lobby.

They left without another word. The other two were scurrying around the kitchen when Kendall closed the door.

Logan sighed. "I really wish they wouldn't do that."

"They care for you, baby. You are their best friend and they know this isn't easy for you so they want to help make you as comfortable as possible." Kendall slung his arm around the smaller boys shoulders as they boarded into the elevator. He waited until the doors closed before he pressed the stop button on the elevator, pressed Logan against the wall, and kissed him passionately.

When the time came, they came up for air. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one with the overactive sexdrive?"

Kendall shook his head with a smirk. "I don't know what it is. Ever since I found out you were carrying my baby I just want to fuck your brains out whenever we are alone."

It took that statement for Logan to fully realize it. Kendall was right. Ever since it had been pronounced pregnant, he and Kendall had done nothing but have sex. But Logan had been perfectly okay with it. It didn't bother him. It pleased him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Kendall smiled and took him down to the floor.

About an hour later, they walked out of the elevator, meeting with an angry lobby. Kendall lied easily and said that when they were in the elevator goofing off, the button got pressed and they didn't know until about a minute ago. Bitters looked like he wanted to say more but he didn't and just offered everyone free in home movies for the rest of the week and they all dispersed.

Camille came up to them. "I know you had sex in the elevator," she deadpanned. They stopped in their tracks. They were about to open their mouths when Camille stopped them. "Save it. You have _all_ the signs. The hair is matted to your foreheads, you are sweating like crazy, when you came out of the elevator you were panting, and for two hockey heads, you sure don't know how to wear your jerseys.

They both looked down and sure enough they were backwards. Both blushed and switched them around quickly.

Kendall, Logan, and Camille moved to the rec room to go get the smoothies Logan was craving for.

Immediately after they entered the room, he could feel eyes upon him. He hesitated to look around and find out who was staring him down. He was worried he'd meet the eyes of someone he wasn't too fond of. But he did. He swiveled his head and saw two people he wasn't fond of at all. There at a coffee table across the room sat two of the guys that had recently taken residence at the palmwoods hotel. Jack and Brian both with sunglasses on starred in his general direction. He hoped they weren't looking at him but he knew that they were. Neither liked him or Kendall at the moment and probably never would again.

But that didn't change the weird vibe he was getting. He didn't just feel like he was being glared at but he was being_ watched_. Like they were watching him for a reason.

He took his smoothie from Kendall but could still feel their eyes. He brought Kendall down a little and whispered into his ear. The blonde shot a glare over to them and took his boyfriend out of the room.

Logan felt better when they were out of the room. He felt less like an ant under a microscope.

They continued to talk about their relationship and how good it was going.

Camille smiled. "I love you guys... Just don't tell Jo just yet, okay? She might take this _thing_ to a whole new level."

They both whipped their head at Camille. "What do you mean?"

She frowned. "You haven't heard?"

Both of them shook their heads. "What's going on?"

"Kendall, even though I know it's not true, Jo is saying that she is pregnant... and she is saying it's _yours_!"

"_What_?!"

* * *

Dun-dun-duuunnnn

Or as the boys would say

uh-oh oh oh!

Lol I know this is a rather short chapter but I wanted to get this up and I didn't wanna go past that cliff hanger it was just too good to pass up. Sorry guys. More drama will ensue next chapter!

please review! you brighten my day with everyone. Never gotten past like... 20 on a story. Help me get there!


	10. It Wasn't Me

"Leave me alone Kendall. I don't wanna talk to you right now," Logan said as they made their way into the apartment.

James and Carlos looked at the two fighting. The two had been gone for about an hour and a half and the other two had started to get worried. They were about to ask where they had been but left off when they heard the topic of conversation.

"Baby, you don't actually think I cheated on you, do you? I love you too much," Kendall said as he tried to take Logan into his arms but the brunette wouldn't have it.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. A month ago I thought men couldn't get pregnant. Yet here I am."

Kendall sucked at his teeth. "Logie you know that's not the same thing."

Logan thought for a minute. He was being unfair to his boyfriend. He sighed. "I know Kendall-"

"And even Camille said she knew it wasn't true. Listen baby, please," he said as he took Logan into his arms. This time Logan let him. "I worked so hard to get you to be mine. I broke up with Jo and waited over a month before I even asked you out. I love you Logan. We are going to have a baby together and be a family and be extremely happy. We will be together and that's all that matters."

Logan started crying. "You said you were a virgin the first time you had sex with me," Logan whispered only loud enough for Kendall to hear.

Kendall could tell how much this was affecting him. He could hear the strain in his voice. "Baby, I was a complete and total virgin. The only other time I had ever been touched was by myself and by you the night you fondled me in bed right after we got together." Kendall watched as the brunette blushed. "I have never had sex with anyone other than you. And I only want to have sex with you. My one love," he whispered all of that so that Carlos and James wouldn't here.

Logan's face cracked and the tears spilled out violently. Yet he took Kendall's face in his hands and kissed him continued to kiss, their tongues swirling. Slight moans were escaping Logan's mouth.

"Ahem!" they heard James clear his throat. "I love that you guys love each other so much but we don't want to watch you two have sex."

Kendall laughed and Logan buried his face into the crook of the blondes neck.

From what they had heard, they had both been able to piece together what they had been talking about. "So why is Jo telling people you cheated on Logan with her?" James asked, thinking he had it.

Kendall felt Logan stiffen in his arms. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Worse. She is saying I got her pregnant!"

There was a silence and then suddenly Carlos started busting out laughing. He fell onto the couch, clutching his gut.

Logan was the one who turned to him, keeping himself in Kendall's arms. "What is so funny?"

It took a moment for the Latino to calm himself and stop laughing. "Oh I am laughing at the fact that about a week before Kendall was planning to breakup with Jo, she told him she was ready and I believe Kendall's words were 'I don't ever want to touch that nasty snatch'," he said and kept laughing. "So for anyone to even think Kendall would cheat on you is crazy. Those who think that if he did, it would be with Jo needs to be put in a straight jacket."

The others chuckled and Logan smiled. He turned back to Kendall. "I am sorry. I should have believed you from the very beginning. It's not that I don't trust you. Honestly I do. I just couldn't even stand the thought of you having another child with someone else. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else..."

Kendall smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's alright baby. Do you want to come with me to talk to Jo or do you want to stay here? If i were you I would take a look at all the food Carlos and James made for you while we were gone."

Logan looked over at the counter that had all the things he had been and was still craving. He could feel his mouth start to water.

"I think I am going to stay here."

Kendall chuckled at his boyfriend. He kissed him on the cheek and moved to exit the apartment.

As he left, the smile on his face dropped instantly. He felt no happiness in his system when he was away from Logan and Jo had just succeeded in pissing him off.

He pressed the button for the elevator and Camille smiled at him from inside. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled into the elevator and Camille pressed the button for Jo's floor.

"If you are going where I hope you are going, I'm in. I wanna tell her off," Camille said.

Camille wouldn't say it to Kendall but she still loved Logan. It was slowly growing into a more brother and sister love, but the love was strong enough for Camille to go after the person that upset their happy relationship the way that Jo did.

* * *

Kendall knocked on Jo's door. He heard rustling and then the blonde came to the door. She smiled a wicked smile. "Well if it isn't my loving boyfriend, Kendall," she said as she laid her hand gently on her stomach.

Camille pushed her inside and Kendall followed with a smile. He had finally found a loophole to beating up girls! Bring a girl to do the job for you! He couldn't believe he never thought of that.

"Whoa, whoa, be careful," she said with a mock sad face. "You are going to hurt the baby!"

"Jo, you and I both know there is no fucking baby! So why the hell are you telling people there is?" Kendall could see the brief look of shock on Camille's face at the way he was talking but it then soon passed.

Her same smile stuck. "Oh don't worry Kendall, there is a baby. In nine months one will pop out. You will be a happy new father."

Suddenly Kendall grabbed her by the arms and shook her. She had a look of shock in her eyes but Kendall didn't care as tears welled up in his. "Why are you doing this to me?!" he screamed at her. He had a sudden feeling of brokenness. Logan believed him now. But what happened if a baby did pop out. No one would believe it wasn't his.

Her face changed from shock to anger. "Because you broke up with me for that faggot friend of yours!"

Kendall brought his hand back like he was going to slap her for ever saying something like that about Logan. But Camille stopped him. "Kendall you can't do that." Kendall put his hand down, let Jo go, and walked to the corner of the room. "But I can," she said calmly as she brought her fist back as hard as she could and her fist connected with Jo's face.

Jo fell back on the couch. "What the fuck, Camille!? I thought we were friends?" she asked as she gripped her face in pain, her nose probably broken.

"You stopped being my friend the second you started hurting my friends with this ugly lie! Now you go and tell everyone that Kendall isn't the father and that you lied!"

"I can't do that. Not only will this get me so much publicity, I am being paid a lot of money to keep this going. I'm not going to give that up because you're in love."

"Who's paying you?"

"I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway!"

Kendall glared at her. He wanted so badly to just throw her off her balcony that was now open. "This isn't the last of this. I will bury this lie. I'll find out who is paying you and I will kill them," Kendall said as he left the apartment.

Jo looked at Camille. "Next time I break your jaw."

Jo jumped a little. They walked out of the apartment, Kendall fuming.

Kendall managed to get down the hall before Camille stopped him. "Kendall stop!"

He turned to her. "I don't care what I have to do. That bitch will fucking pay!" He said as he flew down the stairs, leaving her there.

* * *

Kendall came back to the apartment. He had gone for a walk in the park for far too long, thinking about how he was going to fix this. He still wanted to kill Jo for the nasty lie she was spreading about him but he would deal with that again tomorrow. Right now, he needed Logan and a good night sleep.

He walked in and saw James and Carlos on the couch, leaning into each other and talking. They looked up and gave him a confused look. "Hey Kendall where is Logan?"

Kendall furrowed his brows. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "What are you talking about James? I left him here with you two."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah and about five minutes after he decided he was full, he got worried about you and decided to go find you."

Kendall nodded. "Okay. I will go find him. Will you guys check at Jo's though? If I go back I am going to kill her."

James and Carlos nodded and went off to find Logan, while Kendall headed down the other way.

* * *

It had been two hours. Logan was nowhere to be found. Kendall had James, Carlos, Katie, and Camille, looking for him. Even the Jennifer's (who split up) just to help look for Logan. They were all doing what they could, texting each other back and forth to tell whether he was found or not.

Kendall was starting to get worried. Oh who was he kidding? He was a fucking nervous wreck. If his boyfriend didn't turn up soon, he was going to have a mental break down.

He picked up his cell and tried Logan for the umpteenth time. He got his answering machine again. "Hi baby. I am really worried about you. I know you are probably fine somewhere but if you could even just text me, I will be less worried. Please contact me," he said and hung up the phone.

He heard James call out for him and he ignored him. He couldn't lose time.

"Kendall!" he screamed again.

"Not now James!" He said, tears running down his face. This was it. He was breaking down. Not knowing where or how Logan was was killing him and he could take it. Scenario after scenario played in his head. Some of them, Logan came home and smiled his crooked smile and told him not to worry, he took an extra long trip to the store. Some of the, Kendall burst into a locked room and there he was and he rescued him. But too many of them were filled with people hurting him. Too many of them ended with him never seeing their child.

"Kendall, you need to calm down for-"

"Calm down?! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?! The love of my life is missing. I don't fucking know where the fuck he is and I have no clue! I swore I would protect him James!" he screamed as he backed up against a nearby tree. His back hit and he felt himself slide down. "I failed him! I couldn't fucking protect him because I am useless and I don't fucking deserve him! Shit! He is way too fucking good for me! All I want is to find him!" Kendall pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. "I failed him..." he said as tears spilled from his eyes, not showing any signs of stopping. He felt James sit next to him, whispering sweet nothings of how it was going to be okay. But how can you be sure when you have no idea what is going on?

* * *

I am really sorry for the over abundance of swearing for that last part. But I know what it's like to feel helpless and that's what I did; I swore. It made me feel better and Kendall looks like the kind of guy to only swear _swear_ during sex and when he is really angry... that's right I said it.


End file.
